The Broken Angel: GundamW
by Hikari no Tenshi
Summary: ON HOLD
1. A Broken Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's notes: Ohayo! Hi everyone, this is my first fic that I actually sent in and I hope you guys like it. It's going to be a crossover with either DBZ of GW, you pick. I recently only have been reviewing stories and give authors encouraging praises. I usually go by Tenshi or Nikki. 

Anyway, this is sorta a drama at first but I haven't decided on anything yet, I just typed the first thing that popped into my mind.

Enjoy! 

**__**

THE BROKEN ANGEL

By: Hikari no Tenshi 

There was darkness; but in the black dept, you could barely make out a form that was in a fetal position. And if you look hard enough, you would be able to see that this person was female and had long, beautiful silver-blond hair that was held up in a oriental hair style. Her clothes were severely battered and in the dimming light, it looked like a fuku. Small gashes and scars adorned her arms and legs, and if you could see her face, you would also notice the forming bruises. Tskhino Usagi sat in the darkness. She was alone in every way possible, and the darkness threatened to swallow her whole without any mercy. Heart-braking sobs shook her lithe form as she thought about the recent battle. She lost everything, and everyone that she ever knew, cared about, or even hated. Usagi never knew so much pain and sorrow in all her 17 years. Right now, all she wanted to do was die, but she couldn't even do that. She was too weak to do anything but cry at her loss, and wish for her demise. 

__

'Why?!' she screamed to herself_. 'Why did it end this way. This wasn't suppose to happen! I saw the future….**we** saw the future._' She thought bitterly. And now, and now she had nothing. Even hearing Rei rant on about how irresponsible and ditzy she is would be better than the darkness. _'Hell, hearing Chibi-usa whine and to torment me would be better than this._' The thought of her future daughter that would never be made more sour tears run down her pale cheeks. Usagi began to wonder what she did wrong to deserve the black oblivion. But in reality no one deserved this.

Usagi weakly fumbled with the _once_ powerful jewel that rested in her clammy hands. It almost had no light and you could almost see it flicker in the darkness. She wanted to make a wish, but she knew that it probably wouldn't do any good because of her weakened state.

'What the hell,' she thought, 'it sure couldn't hurt any.' With her remaining strength, she poured all of her feelings and desperation into her wish, "Please, take away my pain and suffering. Take me to a place where the future doesn't turn as dark as mine!"

Usagi felt power surge threw her body, and before she could blink, her disappeared and a column of white light.

"It's the best I can do, your highness." Said a woman in the darkness. She turned to her companion beside her. "That's more than enough. Let's just hope her emotional scars will heal in due time." with that the two said figures also disappeared into the dark abyss. 

What happened to Usagi and her world? Are the senshi and Mamoru really gone? Where did our tortured bunny disappear to?

So, did you like it, hate it? Should I burn it with my electric comforter? I will only continue if someone actually wants me to. 

Till next time,

Ja ne!! ^_^

p.s I know I spelled Usagi's last name write, but I didn't have the time to correct it. Gomen!

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Daydreaming Blond

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own Gundam Wing either, they belong to their respective owners.

Author's notes: Ohayoo! I couldn't believe the response I got on Tuesday, and I'm glad you guys liked it. Thank you to the people who emailed me. Thanks for the advice and I'll try to be original, Dayna-chan!

This takes place further in the future, and Usagi was reborn. Well, you knew the deal, read and review.

****

BROKEN ANGEL

GW: Chapter one

The large class listened intently to the teacher in front. It was very easy to fall back, and only a few people were at the top of the class. Surprisingly enough, five of those students were new, yet they seemed to already know the material even before the teacher mentions it. One of the five was Chang Wufei. He was Chinese, and had ebony eyes and hair that was pulled into a small, low ponytail. Though only being in school now for a week, he was at the very top of the class with a perfect score. He even corrects the professors sometimes without any guilt or embarrassment. Even with his flawless grades, no student dared to ask him for help, afraid of his harsh analogy of them being too weak to understand the class assignments, and that it would be a waste of his time. 

Everyone except for Duo Maxwell, that is. It seemed like his personal pleasure just to pester and aggravate the Chinese student. This new American student, not like the others, was more easy going and very social. He got in trouble more than twice for talking during lectures and interrupting the teacher just to annoy them. You would probably mistake him for a girl at a first careless glance because of his long dark brown hair that was always kept into a braid, with the exception of his wild bangs. But it was clear as day once you looked into his dark indigo eyes, and listen to him talk…and talk…and talk….

Then there was Trowa Barton. He was the most quiet out of the five, and sometimes people forgot that he was even there. It seemed that he was only noticed when he wanted to be noticed. Like the others, he was very unique with his mustard brown hair that seemed to always hide his right eye; correction… it always hid his right eye. Because of his hair and height, you would think he would stick out more. But this trait was great for observing.

Quatre Winner was by far the most gracious person in the school. Though shy, the Arabian never hesitates to offer help to someone in need. He was very boyishly cute with his pale blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was the only one who could get Trowa to talk more than he normally would; which was probably hardly never. 

Last was the mysterious and cold, Heero Yui. The Japanese boy never talked to anyone besides the four other boys and the professors every once and awhile. And even then, his speech and demeanor was always detached and emotionless. The only one who is able to spark a nerve was Duo, and most people didn't see that as a good sign. His Prussian blue eyes were sharp, and they seemed to cut threw people like butter with a hot knife. Like Trowa, he seemed to see everyone and everything. 

But who he nor Trowa noticed was the newest addition to the class, Tsukino Usagi. Somehow, she persuaded the teacher to let her come in class without a big announcement. She was never big on crowds, and today was already stressful enough.

Usagi tugged at a strand of waist length silver-blond hair for the umpteenth time that day. Half of it was in a high ponytail with a single odango on top with heart shaped bangs, while the other half trailed down her waist (it looked similar to Setsuna's hair style with the exception of the bangs). She had just got her hair cut for the fifth time that month. For some unknown reason, it kept growing at an irregular rate. As the teacher returned their pop quizzes from earlier this morning, Usagi let her mind wonder about the strange dreams she'd been having lately. The most recent had been last night. It seemed like an ordinary dream at first, which was her pigging out on her favorite foods nonstop. But then a raven-haired girl showed up out of nowhere and started insulting her on how she was going to be too fat to fight upcoming battles and that if she didn't slow down, she would end up swallowing the table.

Ofcourse Usagi's first intention was to respond how she usually would, like telling the girl where she could shove the damn table. But for some reason she couldn't, and instead ended up wailing at the top of her lungs, and accused the raven-haired girl of being mean and unfair. But before the dream could continue, she would woke up in a cold sweat and had tears running down her face. '_That's another thing_,' she thought to herself, '_why am I always crying after these dreams?_' 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher placed her quiz on her desk, "Tsukino-san, I'm very impressed. I look forward to seeing more marks like this in the future." Usagi smiled mechanically at the teacher and nodded her head once, "Hai, sensei." Usagi stared proudly at the circled A+ on top of her paper. Even though she just came into class, she was already familiar with the work, so she didn't have any problems with the quiz. There was a loud cheer, and her thoughts were interrupted once again. Usagi turned her attention across the room where one of the new students was gloating over his grade. 'Duo', her mind supplied for her as she watched him hold his paper in Wufei's face, "How about that, Wu-man?! And you thought I would fail. Ha-ha! I never fail at anything!" he yelled happily. Wufei's face was slightly red, as he tried to control his anger. But at the end it was futile, "Shut up, Maxwell! And my name is WUFEI!" the teacher tried hopelessly to get them to calm down, but that was also futile. The ringing of the bell saved them all and the teacher sighed happily as the class made their way out of the room. 

Duo sighed as he walked down the sidewalk with his hands behind his head, "Finally, I can go home and watch some TV." He said happily as he walked with his four other companions. Quatre smiled at the talkative Deathscythe pilot, "Sure, Duo. We might even get a day off today." Duo snorted, "I highly doubt that'll happen. That's like telling Relina to give up chasing Heero." Duo laughed at his own joke, ignoring Heero's famous death glare. 

Usagi checked her watch for the third time as she waited out on the sidewalk. Her roommate/guardian was late. You're probably thinking that she was overreacting, but her guardian was never late…never. It was almost as if she was in control of time and space herself. Usagi suddenly smiled to herself. 'It seems like I attracted strange company in this case.' Not that she minded or anything. She new everyone was their own person, and she respected that. Usagi checked her watch again and sighed. She was about to pull out her cell phone when laughter filled her ears. 

Usagi turned towards the five young men walking down the street. She immediately recognized them from one of her classes she had that morning. Seeing all five of them walking towards her triggered something inside.

__

FLASH BACK

Five girls walked down the street happily. "*Yosh!!" shouted a young girl who looked about sixteen. She had long fair hair which sported a bright red bow. "We finally get a break from out study sessions! And what better place to spend it, than the mall?" Another girl with twin odangos and looked eerily like Usagi squealed with delight, "I know! Maybe we should take next Saturday off too." "Get real, Usa! We're only going out today because it's too hot to study at the temple. And Mamoru-san has to work today, so we can't use his apartment. Is the brain frying all your brain cells, Odango atama?!" Usagi glared at the raven haired girl, "Oh, shut up Rei no baka, I was just kidding around!" with that the two girls started a raspberry war. The blue headed girl sighed, "You guys, calm down. You're starting to draw attention.." she said with a small voice. The taller of the five gave a small laugh a her friend's futile attempts, "Give it up Ami-chan! This is Rei-chan and Usa-chan your talking about."

End FLASH BACK

Duo stopped laughing when Quatre motioned ahead of them, "Hey, who's that? I think I saw her earlier this morning leaving Mr. Fujiya's class today. She's new, ne?." He said looking at Usagi. She was just standing there facing them, yet not looking at them. It was like she was looking threw them. Duo shrugged, "I don't know, Quatre. But she's zoned out; I don't think she even sees us, and we're about ten feet in front of her. Do you think she's lost?" 

Wufei frowned, "Weak onna. Why is she just standing in the middle of the sidewalk?" Trowa looked at the young girl ahead of them, "I think she's daydreaming." Heero didn't say anything.

Once they were right in front of the girl, they stopped (well, more like Quatre and Duo stopped, and the others waited with them). 

"*Sumimasen?" he asked her as he stood in front of her. Suddenly Usagi's eyes returned focused. She stumbled back in surprise when she noticed the five guys from earlier standing less than five feet in front of her. She silently cursed herself for being caught off guard. 'You have got to stop with this daydreaming, Usagi. It's not like you.' She scolded herself.

"*O genki desu ka?" she heard the voice ask again. Usagi's head snapped up and she blushed slightly in embarrassment, "*Gomen nasai. Hai, Daijoubu*." She said lightly. Quatre smiled and bowed lightly, "I'm glad. I'm Quatre Winner." Usagi smiled in return, "Tsukino Usagi." Duo, "You're new here, Usagi-san?" She nodded slightly. "I'm Duo Maxwell, that's Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yui. Don't expect much out of these three. Except Wufei, and even then all you'll get is a mouth full of insults." Wufei and Heero glared at Duo, while Trowa seemed indifferent. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a car horn, and Usagi smiled in relieve, "Setsuna!" she turned back to the young men, "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you. *Sayoonara!" with that, Usagi into the car that pulled up the sidewalk and disappeared down the road.

What?! Setsuna's there? Usagi doesn't remember her past?! Stick around and see.

  * * Sayoonara- see ya later
  * * O genki desu ka- are you alright?
  * * Gomen nasai, Daijoubu – I'm very sorry. Hai I'm alright
  * * Yosh – alright!
  * * Sumimasen – a very formal way of 'excuse me' in this case.


	3. Chapter 2: Yes! A new Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own Gundam Wing either, they belong to their respective owners.  
  
AN: Here it is, the next chap. of GW. I might not be posting for about two week because sense school is out, I wont have a way to upload my fics, and at home my computer can't do it.  
  
Chibi Usagi comes out with the same poster sign from before:  
  
Usagi will be called Tsuki(Moon) in certain parts of this fic. It is her code name.  
Setsuna will be called Dr. S usually when someone is talking to her.  
  
Broken Angel GW-O2  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she leaned back into the seat of the car. She was fidgeting lately, and it's been hard to relax. But somehow she always felt relaxed and carefree when she was with Setsuna, and even though she was usually not around and was very mysterious, she could tell the woman anything. Probably the fact the Setsuna raised Usagi as far as she could remember helped the earlier stated also. With that thought in mind, Usagi took a glance at her guardian and provider. 'That's another thing,' she thought to herself, 'Why is that Dr. S never seems to age? She doesn't look a day over 25, but that's impossible! I've known her sense she adopted me, and I was two at the time..." Usagi's thoughts were interrupted when a strong headache came on, with familiar flashes of unknown memories.  
  
~ ~  
The blond girl with odangos bit back a scream as she crashed to the ground. She was dressed in a sailor fuku which consisted a blue pleated skirt and white bodysuit, and her red boots came up to her knees. She looked at her now scraped-knee and let out an offending wail, "LUNA!!!! I don't want to doooo this ANYMORE!!"  
  
The scene switched and this time the single senshi stood facing off against some type of youma. Usagi could tell that some time had pass and the girl was more confident.  
  
"Stop right there! How dare you interrupt these young couples on their date?! Young love should be pure and happy and without creatures of the night like you to ruin it! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
Usagi cringed at the speech as her brain told calculated that 8.36 battle seconds had been wasted on the dialog and posing.   
The monster cackled horribly and it sent an attack at the young girl. She jumped out of the way and landed roughly on the ground. Instead of whining this time, she jumped up and pulled off an object covering her forehead. Usagi recognized it as a tiara.   
"Moon Tiara Action!" (sorry if I got the attack wrong, I haven't seen the Japanese version in a long time)  
The tiara turned into a glowing Frisbee and sliced threw the youma like a hot knife threw butter. Instead of falling to the ground, the creature turned into a pile of dust.   
The blond girl held up a 'V' sign for victory, "Moon Dusted!"  
~~  
  
"Usagi? Usagi? Tsuki!" Usagi's head snapped up and she looked at Setsuna with mild annoyance, "Hai?" Setsuna smiled knowingly and turned her attention back to the road, "I said, 'how was your day?' Did you made new friends?" Usagi smiled slightly and shook her head, "As for your first question: my day was okay, I made an A on my pop quiz." Setsuna grinned, "You thought otherwise?" Usagi shrugged, "Not really. As for your other question: no I didn't make any new friends today.   
Those guys you saw me talking to are just classmates. Though they seem different somehow, or maybe not. It probably just me. If only my car wasn't in the shop at the moment, I wouldn't have been standing in the sidewalk looking like a fool in the first place." Setsuna only nodded and for a few moments there was just silence.  
  
When Setsuna pulled up to a red light, she turned towards Usagi to face her. Usagi looked at Setsuna in concern, "Is there something wrong, Dr. S?"  
Yes, Usagi calls Setsuna 'Dr. S' because, well she's suppose to and it was unprofessional to call her anything else. Even though Usagi known the woman for the majority of her life, Usagi felt that Setsuna - or Dr. S - and herself still weren't considered friends, or family for that matter. Dr. S was just there to guide her and give Usagi her missions and assignments. Even thought the war had been over for almost a year now, Usagi only called her Setsuna when they were in public, or something was really bothering her.   
  
  
  
Dr. S looked Usagi straight in the eyes, "I got a call earlier today. Your new assignment came in and you leave at 9:00."   
Usagi suddenly sat straight up and a new glint entered her eyes, "Really?!! They finally sent me anther mission! This is great..." When Usagi saw Dr. S raise a dark green eyebrow she blushed and cleared her throat, "I mean... I thought finally there was peace! Does Vice Foreign Minister Darlian know that our sacred peace is in danger?" she asked in a perfect innocent voice.   
Dr. S chuckled silently. She knew how much Usagi loved fighting, even though she loved peace just as much. 'I guess all that battling in her past life grew on her. But I'm proud to say she's much stronger than she use to be, and only a few people knew how strong she really was.'   
Dr. S also knew that Usagi didn't like Relena Peacecraft at all, even though she never met her in person.   
Usagi had told her once that she didn't think it was logical that the Vice Foreign Minister could talk about peace all the time, but not willing to fight for it. And that it was absolute ludicrous to believe that peace will last without standing up and protecting it every once and a while. And it would probably last if she stopped giving out tiring speeches about how peace can be obtained if everyone talked everything out and held hands and hugged and blah, blah, and blah.   
  
Dr. S, already knowing that one day the two would meet, thought about the fireworks that would take place.   
She shook her head again in silent mirth before turning her attention back to the road. "All the information you need to know is home in your bedroom." Usagi nodded excitedly and the rest of the ride home was in enjoyable silence.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi pulled the continents out of the brown package. It showed pictures of a new base organization and maps that showed where every room to every mouse hole was located.  
The message on the typed paper was brief, but it said enough : RETRIEVE DISK X1920 KNOWN AS "PROJECT REVIVE" AND DESTROY ANY SUITS ON SIGHT. NO SURVIVORS.  
Usagi smirked at the message before replacing them back into the package, "It's already done."   
She went into her closet and pulled out some black clothing. She set the clothes on the bed and headed for the shower, "This is turning out to be an okay day after all."  
  
  
Twenty minutes later she was finishing up her getup: black spandex knee-knockers, black spaghetti-strap bodysuit, black no-finger gloves, white ankle socks and dark sneakers.   
"Now, for the hair." Usagi was about to pull her long hair into a high ponytail when she remembered the visions from earlier. She parted her hair in two even sections before pulling both sides up into odangos while the rest of the silver-blond hair streamed down to her back (remember, she got her hair cut earlier). Usagi was slightly surprised how natural and easy it felt when she was doing the hairstyle before shrugging it off.  
She opened her drawer and pulled out a small handgun, which she wasn't planning on using. She usually preferred hand to hand combat, but she had to be prepared for the worst.   
  
Making sure that all her small weapons were in place, she slipped on the small black leather jacket and headed out into the living-room. There she saw Dr. S sitting on the couch reading a book. "Leaving for mission X1920, Dr. S." She said in a deadpan voice. Dr. S looked up from her book and nodded softly to the younger girl, "I want a full report when you get back, Tsuki." Usagi nodded and exited the room quietly.  
"And be careful." She replied in a soft voice before disappearing in a flash of dark green light.   
  
  
  
Tsuki grunted as she landed softly on the floor. She made sure the vent screen was closed before she continued down the hall silently. It wasn't long before she saw two guards heading her way, conversing about nothing important; at least to Tsuki that is.   
As the first soldier passed she struck a fast blow to the back of his neck and he fell immediately to the ground with a low moan. The second soldier stopped short and pointed his gun towards the shadows, "Alright! Who's there?! Come out with your hands ..." before he could finish the sentence, Tsuki gave a swift backwards ax-kick which connected perfectly with the young soldier's chin. She heard the bone crack and he flew a few yards away from her.   
Tsuki nudged him to see if he was really down before picking up his weapon. She made sure the clip was full before placing it into her jacket pocket and continued walking down the dark corridors.  
  
  
Five teenage males made there way down a similar corridor with similar purposes, and the one in the middle sighed again. "I still don't see why all five of us were sent on this simple mission." Wufei snorted, "Isn't that a surprise." Duo glared at Wufei and Quatre tried to keep them from getting too loud. "Calm down Duo. It could be to make sure we succeed, or the scientists wanted all of us to see what the new organization is up to ourselves, instead of secondhand."  
Duo scuffed, "Well, I still think those old bastards are up to something."   
  
They continued on silently with their weapons drawn. Soon they came to a split hall and they stopped short. Heero turned towards the others, "Wufei and I will go right and the rest of you go left. After you clear everything out, we'll meet in the south of the building. The disk is located somewhere in that area. This shouldn't take ten minutes." They all nodded before splitting up.  
  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Quatra made their way down the halls silently. So far they had only seen a few soldiers, which was easily taken care of. But mostly what they saw was fallen soldiers, who had been hidden in the shadows. They were able to see them clearly though, knowing shadows very well themselves.  
"It looks like we're not the only ones after that disk." Quatra nodded and Trowa continued to look forward, "I suggest we hurry then." That was all needed to be said before the three raced swiftly threw the shadows.  
  
  
Tsuki grinned to herself as she placed mines on several of the new mobile suit models. Tsuki looked at the name 'Scorpio' indented on the front before moving to the next suit.  
  
Ten minutes later she was in the main computer room, accompanied with several bodies strewn across the floor. Tsuki's fingers flew across the keyboard at an almost impossible pace before a beeping noise emitted from the computer.  
"Yosh!" she exclaimed in victory.   
Tsuki took the round disk out and smiled as she saw the label: X1920.   
She pulled out a plastic case shook her head. "This was almost too easy." She said as she placed the CD case back into her pocket. Tsuki was about to turn around when she heard a click. She didn't need to turn around to know that someone else was in the room...who wasn't unconscious... or unarmed.  
"Stop." It was a simple command, but the tone was enough to ensure that he wasn't playing around, and that she had something that he wanted.   
And no matter what the consequences were, he was planning on taking it.  
  
  
There you have it, chapter two! I think this is my best chapter so far, yah!! I'll probably do the next chapter of this fic instead of DBZ/GT. But it all depends on the ideas I get at the time, well until next time, Ja!  
Oh, and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Girl Against Boyz - Do I know...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own Gundam Wing either, they belong to their respective owners.

AN: Here it is, my 3rd chapter of GW style! You guys didn't forget about me, did ya? 

As you will see, this one is slightly longer than the other chapters. I hope you guys like it, ideas and scenes were rolling in my mind when I typed this.

A few curses in Japanese and English, and masaka means impossible.

Tenshi turns to Chibi Usagi who's siting her left shoulder: You know the deal!

Chichi Usagi sighs and mutters something under her breath before fluttering up in front of everyone with a bull horn that's waayy too big for her:

****

Usagi will sometimes be referred as Tsuki(moon) and Setsuna as Dr. S. The Endless Waltz never happened so the Gundams weren't, I repeat, WEREN'T destroyed!!

Usagi breaths heavily and weakly flutters back to Tenshi's shoulders.

****

Broken Angel 

GW-03

__

Tsuki was about to turn around when she heard a click. She didn't need to turn around to know that someone else was in the room…who wasn't unconscious… or unarmed.

"Stop." 

It was a simple command, but the tone was enough to ensure that he wasn't playing around, and that she had something that he wanted. 

And no matter what the consequences were, he was planning on taking it…..

Tsuki's back stiffened as she heard the safety of the gun click. _'Kuso!' _she thought angrily_. 'I didn't even hear him slip in. And I was almost out of here, too_!'

Her thoughts were put on halt as someone spoke, "Lift both of your hands into the air. And don't try anything sneaky, Good Lookin, I don't want to have to hurt such a pretty lady as yourself."

Tsuki frowned as she lifted her hands slowly. That was definitely a different voice; a familiar voice. 

Her eyes went wide when she heard another voice sigh in despair. '_How many are there, for Kami's sake?!_' she thought to herself. 

"Duo, you shouldn't say things like that. It' rude." Came a soft voice. "C'mon, Qu-kun! I'm just complimenting her. Besides, with those legs, who wouldn't?" the second voice stated to the third. He was really starting to piss Tsuki off.

"Would both of you shut up?! This isn't the time for your usual idioticness!" 

Tsuki had to strain to keep herself from falling flat on her face. '_You've got to be kidding me! They were all able to get in here without me noticing?! I have definitely got to get back into shape.'_

Tsuki's breath stilled as she heard footsteps approach her. This was definitely not good…

Heero ignored the three pilots and Trowa, who was keeping a close eye on the girl. 

He kept his magnum 47 leveled with the back of her head before walking steadily towards her.

Tsuki's mind raced as the person's footsteps ceased right behind her. He reached into her left pocket to retrieve the disk. 

And for a second, she was glad she placed the stolen gun in her right. 

'It's now or never.' She thought to herself as she felt his hand start to withdraw with _her_ disk.

Heero's eyes widened briefly as the girl suddenly twisted from him. He quickly pulled the trigger of his gun, and cursed when it missed her and instead, shatters the computer screen.

Tsuki moved swiftly as she ducked out of the leather jacket, and prayed the others in the background wouldn't take a risk at shooting their partner to get to her. 

In one fluent move, she removed the gun from her right pocket and twisted the jacket around the left hand of her assailant.

Heero and Tsuki stood frozen with their guns leveled at each other, while their faces held an emotionless expression. 

Tsuki was kneeled with her right knee on the ground, and her left arm held on to the sleeve of the leather jacket which Heero's left wrist and hand were skillfully twisted in. Her right hand held the silencer, which was pointed up slightly, so it was aimed between Heero's cold blue eyes.

Heero glared at the girl with steal Prussian eyes. They held more hostility then they usually do sense he and the girl had pulled themselves into the stalemate. He could absently feel the circulation being cut off in his left his arm as he kept his gun leveled at the blonde's forehead.

Though he would never admit it to anyone, Heero was slightly baffled at the girl's stamina and swift reflexes, and wondered for a second who she worked for. After a harder glance he recognized her; but from where? 

Heero knew the others wouldn't shoot in risk of shooting him. Well, at least Duo and Quatre wouldn't. Trowa had lost his gun in a fight with a couple of soldiers, so he was unarmed. And Wufei probably thought Heero was a strong fighter and it would be a waste to kill him off so easily… or he could just be shocked that a woman was able to pull something so brave and skillfully while going against Yui.

The four pilots in the background watched the scene silently for a moment. They were all pretty surprised at what just happened, and they didn't know what to do. That was until Duo pointed out something that none of the pilots seemed to notice in all the excitement, "Hey! That's Tsukino! Don't you go to the same University as us?!" 

Tsuki's and Heero's eyes widened slightly, but besides that, she nor he made an attempt to move. After a second she gave a slight nod, "Hai, Duo-san. That would be me. I guess we meet again sooner than we really wanted to, ne?" She asked without taking her eyes away from Heero's.

The others were quite surprised by this information, though only a few showed it. She certainly looked different from earlier that afternoon.

They turned their attention back to the odango headed girl when they heard her watch beep twice.

Tsuki smiled suddenly, "Well, it was interesting seeing you guys again, but I really must be going." Before anyone could question her, loud sirens informed them all that the alarm had just went off. 

Tsuki took this distraction and swung her left leg in a fast low sweep, which knocked Heero off balance as she released her hold on the jacket. Moving quickly, she preformed a no-hand back spring unto the control table, which was right under the ventilation screen.

Heero pulled himself into a back roll as the girl tripped him so he would be crouched on his right knee to get a clear shot at her. He new Duo had missed when he heard the American curse in his native language.

As he got back to his feet, he saw the girl push a remote button that he had not seen earlier. Almost immediately, the whole place shook violently with explosions, and the five pilots were tossed to the ground unceremoniously.

Tsuki took that moment to jump for the vent. Heero saw this and tried to empty his clip as fast as he could at her. 

All missed except one, which grazed her thigh. He felt some satisfaction when she gasped in pain, but it was quickly relinquished when he noted how it didn't slow her down. 

She easily pulled herself into the vent before disappearing from view. 

They stood dumbfounded for a second and Duo smiled slightly, despite the situation, "Well, ya have to admit, she's good."

**

Tsuki muttered angrily as she ran swiftly through the alleys. Every time her left foot hit the pavement, a shock of pain would run up her leg. 

And every time she felt that pain, she thought of Heero Yui.

And every time she thought of Heero Yui, she cursed him with every inch of her fiber.

"That son of a bitch!" She said angrily before glancing behind her.

When she was sure that she was far enough from the now ruined base, she leaned against an alley wall to inspect the bleeding gash on her thigh. She widened the rip in her pants to get a better view. 

Luckily, he didn't hit a blood vein, or she would be in serious trouble.

'_I can't believe that bakayaro shot me!_' she thought to herself. 

"Then again, I would have done the same thing if the tables were turned."

She went to reach into her jacket pocket to find something to wrap the wound when she realized she didn't have it on.

"OH, this is just getting better and better." She said bitterly. "And that was my favorite jacket too! Dr. S is going to be sooo mad."

Setsuna had gotten her the jacket for her 16th birthday after her last mission before the war ended. And this was the first time she wore it sense she had gotten it.

"Figures," she mumbled before pulling the disk from her back pocket.

She grinned suddenly, 

"Well, at least I still have the disk. So in a way I won, you could say."

**

Usagi tried not to stumble as she unlock the apartment door. After all that fighting and running around, she was exhausted.

It was 11:00 at night, and Usagi didn't know if Dr. S had went to bed, or waited up for her. Though it was usually the second.

Setsuna smiled when she heard the door unlock, but it quickly left her face when she saw the gash on Usagi's thigh.

Though it wasn't bleeding anymore, she could easily see the old blood that was smeared across her black knee-knockers.

"Usagi-chan, what happened?!" she asked in a worried voice as she made her way to the younger girl. 

Usagi absently placed her sneakers by the door; she was pretty taken back slightly with the openness of emotion and she just stood their for a second. 

She was brought back when she felt Setsuna led her to the couch and helps her sit down.

"I-I'm fine, Dr. S. I just had some unexpected obstacles that I had to take care of. Some bastard was actually able to shoot me!" 

By the tone of her voice, it was obvious that the young spy was still pissed at being caught for the first time… not mentioning being shot.

When Setsuna was sure that Usagi was okay, she went into the bathroom to get the first-aid-kit. She found Usagi as she left her: arms crossed with an angry pout on her face. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Usagi. Things like this are bound to happen sometime. Just be lucky that you only came back with a simple scratch on your leg, instead of the morgue in a body-bag."

Usagi sighed out loud, "I guess you're right, Dr. S. But it still sucks." 

Setsuna wiped the wound gently with antibiotics after cutting the bottom part of Usagi's pants 

off, much to Usagi's utter disappointment. Setsuna shook her head. 

She didn't think that something would go wrong, missions like these were usually so simple for Usagi. But then again, Usagi was going up against something she wasn't expecting or use to. And besides, she knew the wound would be healed by tomorrow. 

With this new thought, Setsuna smiled to herself and looked up at Usagi, "So, what were these obstacles you had to face?" 

Usagi looked at Setsuna with a smug smile, "Would you believe me, if I told you they were the guys you saw me with earlier? I mean, what are the odds of that actually happening? And they were even after the same disk I was!"

Setsuna only nodded and closed the kit before standing up. She turned to look at Usagi as she headed for her bedroom, "Everything happens for a reason, Usagi. Remember that."

"Matte! What's that suppose to mean, Dr. S? Setsuna?!"

When Usagi heard Setsuna's room door close quietly, she growled and plopped back on the couch. She winced when she sat on something and jumped up in realization as she pulled the plastic case out of her pocket. 

"Dr. S…" she was interrupted when Setsuna poked her head out the door, "Oh, Usagi. Before you go to bed, file the disk in my TS folder on my desk in the computer room. 

Good night."

Usagi blinked for three seconds, "Masaka…how does she do it?" Usagi finally shook her head and walked towards the computer room.

After she stored the disk away, she made her way sluggishly back to her bedroom.

Usagi pulled off her ruined pants before pealing off the bodysuit and gloves. She quickly discarded her socks which she threw into a corner of the room.

Usagi never was good at being orderly.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt.

"I'll take a shower in the morning, I'm way too tired right now." Usagi mumbled as she began taking the hair clips out of her hair, which spilled like silverish blond silk down her back. 

She ran her brush through it a few times and twisted it into a long braid. 

Usagi turned off the lamp that was located beside her bed before falling on the mattress. 

She was asleep before her head it the pillow.

**

It was 12:00 in the afternoon before Usagi finally was able to drag herself out of bed. Several strands had escaped from the braid and now were sweeping the sides of her delicate face.

She made her way blindly to her dresser before pulling out some clothes and fresh underwear. Even through closed eyelids, so could feel the rays of the sun on her skin. After placing the clothing items on her bed, she numbly made her way to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Usagi pulled off her sleepwear and threw them into the hamper. 

As she adjusted the hot water for her shower, she unraveled the braid that held her now longer hair. 

When Usagi noticed that it was longer than it was last night, she thought in despair in weather or not to get it cut again, "Oh, what's the use?! It's going to grow back anyway."

Deciding that the water temperature was just right, she stepped into the hot water and sighed contently as it began to relax her tensed muscles.

Usagi grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a healthy amount in her hair before lathering it thoroughly. 

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom with two towels: a white one wrapped around her body, while a pink one adorned her head.

Usagi turned on the stereo that was located next to her dresser. Grabbing a comb and the blow-dryer, she made her way back to her bed.

As Usagi combed and blow-dried her hair, she thought about the events that happened last night.

'_I wonder who those guys really are. After last night, I'm sure they're not ordinary college students_.' 

Usagi smiled suddenly, "Hey! Does this mean I don't have to go back to school?!" 

She giggled happily at the thought as she started dressing. 

Usagi stood in front of her mirror. She was wearing jean shorts and a white T-shirt which had the word _innocence_ written across the front in baby blue. 

Automatically, she placed her gun in the back of her shorts. Not wanting it to be spotted, she slipped a dark blue cotton sweater over her head. Only thick white socks were on her feet.

Her silver-blond hair shone slightly as it hung down to her hips in waves. 

As she thought about Quatre and the others, she absently began to pull her hair up into twin odangos. "I still can't believe Quatre and Duo are spies. I mean the other three I can see, I would even consider Duo, but Quatre?

I wonder if I'll ever see them again."

Setsuna looked up from the kitchen counter when she saw Usagi step into living room, before turning her attention back to the person on the phone, "Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan. Well, except for a small incident that happened last night…. Hai, I know things like that are tend to happen sometimes… Hai. We'll be there soon. Are the others expecting our arrival?… Right." 

With that, Setsuna pressed the off button of the cordless phone and looked at Usagi, "You're finally up I see. Your breakfast is in the microwave if you're hungry. Try not to take too long, we have somewhere we have to be in an hour." 

Usagi, only paying attention to the conversation about _food_ and _microwave_, made her way quickly to the appliance and grabbed the plate that held still warm pancakes, eggs, and sausages. She grabbed a fork, and a glass of orange juice before sitting at the table and began to inhale the food.

Setsuna sighed before she shook her head at the girl, "This shouldn't take long at all." 

Indeed Setsuna was right, and five minutes later Usagi was placing the dishes in the sink.

Setsuna grabbed her keys off the counter and turned towards Usagi, "Are you ready now, Usagi-san?"

Usagi nodded as she tied her sneakers that were recently sitting next to the door, "Yep. All set, Dr. S."

As they headed out of the small apartment, Usagi walked beside Setsuna, "So, where are we going?" 

Setsuna didn't say anything until they were both in the car. She turned the key into the ignition and backed out of her parking space, "To meet some accomplices of mine." 

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "You have accomplices, Dr. S?"

Setsuna frowned for a second, "Well, that's what it feels like when I work with them sometimes. That's why you never meet them before."

Usagi smiled briefly before turning her head to gaze out the window.

**

About an hour later, Setsuna pulled up in front of an old building. Usagi recognized it immediately and turned to look at Setsuna. "This is where we're meeting them? Do they know about Chaos?"

Setsuna nodded and the two women made their way towards the seemly, empty building. 

Once inside, the warehouse looked in better condition than one would assume after viewing the building from the outside.

The place was exactly how Usagi remembered it. She even noticed some familiar people there who she thought she would never see again after the war.

'_I guess now that there's a new threat, we're going to have to start again_.' 

People in gray overalls were scattered out in the room, and they were working on projects. But mostly they were working on machines; taking apart old mobile-suits to use the spare parts for something Usagi didn't know. And by the black grease that coated their overalls, she could tell they were working hard.

But Setsuna and Usagi walked pass this and into the next room, which was empty. 

Setsuna pulled out an identification card and slid it into the receiver. It beeped in recognition and the two ladies walked into an overly built garage. A few people were polishing and inspecting a large mobile suit. 

It seemed to be made majority in glass or crystal; for you could see through it slightly in certain areas. 

But certain places you could see clearly, like the knees of the suit, which were a crimson red. Actually the red started at the base of the calf and went up to the knee; giving the impression of leg guards. It was the same for the forearms, except the color was pearly-white with a dark blue coating the elbows.

There was a royal blue saber gun, which was connected to the right thigh.

The chest was covered in bright silver, which wrapped the upper torso. And in angled light, it could be used to blind it's opponent momentarily.

But what was most amazing about the mecha was its eyes. Although right now they were black and hollow, when the suit was activated, they glowed an icy blue. And they seemed to radiate with life; and chaos.

The back was also silver, but when needed, angel wings, which consisted of crystal and gundanium, would spurt out like an eagle taking off in flight.

This, was Chaos.

Usagi smiled when she saw Chaos, her Gundam.

How about that?!!

I hope that was long enough for you guys, it took me almost two days to type this up and edit it!

Anyway, what do guys think of it so far? I'm trying to keep everyone into character, well except for Usagi, but she was reborn(again), ya know.

If you have any questions so far, don't be afraid to email me at [kimjac1@aol.com][1] .

Expect some surprises in the next chapter, even a new character!

Like always:

REVIEW!!!!

   [1]: mailto:kimjac1@aol.com



	5. Chapter 4: Chaos - LIVING together?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own Gundam Wing either, they belong to their respective owners.   


AN: Here it is, the next chap. of GW. I know it's really late, but I'm no D-chan or Chibi_Tenshi, gosh darn it!   
Besides, I had a terrible writer's block and I still have to work on my DBZ version of the fic (don't worry, I haven't forget about it!).   
Thanks goes to Samantha, Ami, Chibi_Tenshi, and many others who reviewed every chapter of my fic. I really appreciate it, and it keeps me going.   
Oh and I would like to give thanks to the authors like Sere-chan and EternalSM whom stories were the first crossovers I ever read which made me want to write my own.   
And to NeoSailorJupiter who decided to help me with the editing. Be patient with me NSJ!!   
Now, on with the fic!   


*** 

_…But what was most amazing about the mecha was it's eyes. Although right now they were black and hollow, when the suit was activated, they glowed an icy blue. And they seemed to radiate with life; and chaos._   
_The back was also silver, but when needed, angel wings, which consisted of crystal and gundanium, would spurt out like an eagle taking off in flight.___

_This was Chaos._

***   


BROKEN ANGEL   
GW-04   
  


Chaos. 

The last time Usagi saw the gundam, it had been a year ago. And even then, she didn't pilot it.   
Setsuna had said she wasn't ready yet, and that she would know when she was needed. 

But that didn't mean she never sat the cockpit before. 

Usagi still remembered the feeling of being connected to it. The suit itself always seemed to radiate with life, and when she placed her hands on the controls, she felt an incredible adrenaline rush that she couldn't reach while on her missions. 

Ever sense that night, she never felt the same about the machine. Infact, she didn't even see as a machine anymore, it was apart of her that she felt was missing before Setsuna told her it was hers. And one of the best things she loved about it was the fact that only she could pilot it. 

This was possible by ways Usagi couldn't completely understand. Setsuna once told her that the machine worked and was designed from her genetic codes. And that the mecha only recognized the pilot's DNA and body chemistry. So when Usagi sat in the cockpit, the system would be able to know if the original pilot was present or not by the body weight and height. 

Another thing about the gundam was that it's control panel was different from the others. Infact, it had few controls at all, and what controlled the gundam movements were the pilots thoughts.   
In front of the pilot's seat were two orbs that were about 1 ½ to 2 feet apart from each other. They looked to be pure crystal and raised about four inches out of the control panel. 

These two jewels were the reason the pilot could control the large suit. They also identified Usagi's DNA when she places her hands on the orbs. With this installation, she doesn't get as tired easily as other pilots would because of so much manual work and movement that other suits require.   
Silently, she dreamed of the day when she'll be able to use it in action. 

Usagi smiled at the thought and glanced around the room. 

She suddenly gasped when she noticed five mobile suits that wasn't suppose to be there.   
'The Gundams! What are they doing here?' 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw five elderly men walk towards her and Setsuna.   


"You're late." Setsuna stated simply. 

A man with long gray hair and metal goggles chuckled, "Always straight to business, aren't you Meioh-san?"   
Setsuna, ignoring his comment, turns to Usagi. "Usagi, I want you to meet the engineers of the gundams." 

Usagi, not trying to mask her surprise, lets her jaw drop open, "What?! These guys actually created the gundams?" 

Setsuna, "Yes. This is Dr. J, Dr. G, Dr. H, Dr. O, and Dr. S."(these are the correct names, too!)   
Dr. J was the man with the goggles. Dr. G had a long nose and a mushroom cut hairstyle, and his shoulders were slightly stooped.   
Dr. H had oily black hair and a thin mustache. He was short and plump with a round face.   
Dr. O was a tall man with a bald head. And he had a broad figure.   
Finally there was Dr. S. who was also tall, but had gray hair that stood up on his head, and brown rubber mask that covered his nose. 

Usagi raised a blond eyebrow, "Another Dr. S? Then what am I to call you?"   
Setsuna smiled slightly, "Setsuna is fine, Usagi."   
Usagi nodded as Setsuna continued.   
"Dr. G is the engineer of Deathscythe Hell. Dr. O is the engineer of the Shenlong, Dr. H is the engineer of Sandrock, Dr. S is the engineer of Heavyarms, and Dr. J was the engineer of the original Wing Gundam which is now Wing Zero."   


Each engineer bowed their heads slightly as their names were called. When they were finished, Dr. G eyed Usagi questionably, "Would this be the young lady you were telling us about, Setsuna-san?"   
Setsuna nodded, "You guys, this is Tsukino Usagi. Code name: Tsuki." 

For a moment, no one said anything, and Usagi was starting to tense.   
But the moment of silence was broken suddenly by male voices coming down the hall. 

"Wow! This place is bigger than I thought. Hey Trowa, what do ya think?" 

"…" 

"My thoughts exactly." the first voice responded. 

Someone scuffed, "The day you even think quietly, will be the day Darlian will forget about Yui and get a life." 

"Oh Kami! I think Wu-kun has actually found a sense of humor!"   
"Maxwell-baka, if you call me that one more time, you're going to find that ridiculously long braid of yours, shoved down your throat!" he stated darkly. 

When the five men finally reached their destination, they were all surprised by the strange mecha that stood not far from their suits. 

"Hey! It's another gundam! And it almost looks as cool as Deathscythe Hell. Almost, that is."   


Usagi's eyes widened before she spun around quickly, almost hitting the scientists with her long hair, "You!! What are you guys doing here?!" 

When Heero saw, or rather heard Usagi, he immediately pulled out his 47 magnum. Usagi, seeing his intentions, pulled out her 38 special that was tucked in the back of her jeans. 

Once again the two faced off in a staring contest, daring the other to make a move. 

Setsuna sighed and gently rested her hand on Usagi's right arm, slowly drawing the gun's aim away from Heero. 

When Heero made no move to follow, Dr. J cleared his throat. This small motion drew the attention of the six teenagers and he nodded his head in satisfaction. 

"Now that I have your attention, I would like introduce you five to Usagi, but I have a feeling you've already met."   
Dr. J was rewarded with glares, a grin, a surprised face, and a blank look for an approval(If ya think you can match each person with their expression, leave it in the review).   
"In any case, you had better start working out your problems, because starting today you're all going to be working together." 

This statement brought on different reactions:   


Duo stated his opinion. "What?!!" 

So did Wufei. "Is this some kind of joke?! I refuse to work with this onna!! 

Usagi, "You gotta be kidding me!" 

Quatre was too shocked to speak. 

Trowa somehow was able to keep his guard up and didn't show any emotion, except for blinking. 

Heero's only reaction was to glare at the engineers before glaring back at Usagi. 

Usagi, ignoring Heero's glare, turned to Setsuna, "Did you know about this, Dr, S - I mean Setsuna-san?" 

Setsuna nodded before looking at the younger woman with pleading eyes. Usagi turned away and clenched her left hand in a tight fist while her right hand's grip on her weapon tightened. 

Dr. G, "Your first assignment is to move into your new living quarters. Then when you're settled in, you will receive your first mission working together. This new enemy is stronger, and you'll need all your strength just to keep up with them."   
  
Quatre, finally able to speak between the chaos looked between Usagi and his male peers, "You mean we're going to live together also?"   
Dr. J nodded simply, "Now, unless there's any questions…" Wufei was about to interrupt, but Dr. O cut him off, "Questions that don't involve your new partnership or living situations," Wufei closed his mouth.   
"You six can leave to get situated in your new home. The information you need is in this envelope." Dr. J handed the envelope to Heero before sighing, "Now, we have some planning to do." he finished indicating the other scientists and himself. 

Usagi slid her gun back in place before finally turning towards the five young men.   
"So, which one of you is giving me a ride back to my place?"   


** 

Usagi sighed once again as she gazed out of the window of the car. Quatre had been nice enough to give her a ride back to the apartment to pack up her clothes and a few personal (weapons, most likely) items. And Duo, wanting to see where she was living before they would become roommates, volunteered to come along. That and not wanting to hang around the Stoic Heero and Trowa, and the violent Wufei.   


Now it was an hour later, and most of Usagi's stuff was in the trunk of the car; she didn't own much.   
Besides, spies don't own a lot of personal items, besides weapons. 

They were heading towards their new home and silently wondered how this new arrangement would work out. At least Quatre and Duo were. Usagi was currently watching a young woman and a small girl eat ice-cream. Usagi smiled slightly.   


> _Usagi's (day)DREAM_

_~_   
_Two girls were walking through the park eating ice-cream (vigorously, I might add), while throwing rude comments at each other. One looked about 14, and the other 6 or 7._   
_The older one had blond hair with odangos, and Usagi immediately knew it was the girl from her other visions. The smaller girl had pink hair done in cone odangos and was arguing with the older girl.___

_"Listen, Usagi-baka! Just don't forget you promised to take me to Mamo-chan's place at 3:00!"_   
_she told the older girl. The blond glared at the pink haired child and put her free hand on her hip. "I don't see why you need to see my Mamo-chan so much, he's my boyfriend!"___

_The little girl smirked and peered at the blond slyly as she licked her ice-cream, "Don't you mean your ex-boyfriend? Mamo-chan dumped you, remember Usagi-chan?"___

_The spoken-to halted in eating her ice-cream to glare at the pink-haired child, "For your information, Chibi-Usa, Mamo-chan and I are just on a break. And stay out of our business, you chibi-warugaki(brat)!___

_The girl only giggled before giving a raspberry to her companion and running off. The older smiled slightly and chased after her._   
__

> _END (day)DREAM_

~ 

  
Quatre glanced at Usagi from the drivers seat as she continued to gaze out the window. She hadn't spoken a word sense they left the apartment and he wondered if she was thinking about them working together, or if it was something else, he couldn't possibly understand. 

"Usagi-san? Daijoubu ka?" he asked quietly as to not startle her for she looked like she was deeply in thought. 

Usagi blinked as she heard Quatre call her name and brought her attention the kind blond, "Gomen ne, Quatre-san. Did you say something?" 

Quatre smiled slightly. "Hai. I was asking if you were alright. You've been quiet sense we left the city and I was wondering if something was bothering you?" 

Usagi returned his smile and shook her head, "I'm fine. It's just after Duo-san's endless talking, I kind of tuned him out." 

"Hey! I wasn't talking that much… was I? Besides, ya can't rely on Quatre-kun here to keep up a interesting conversation." 

"Thanks, Duo-kun." Quatre said sarcastically with a small smile on his face. 

Duo nodded before closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his seat. "Any time, Quatre my man, anytime." 

Usagi giggled at the two before turning her attention back to the passing landscape. 

'Maybe this wont be so bad after all.' she thought silently.   
  
  
  


  
  


There's chapter four! I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry about it being short, and late. But I didn't wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, so…   
Anyway, if you can match the corrected persons with the expressions from this chapter, I'll email you the preview of Broken Angle DBZ's next chaper ^_^! (you'll have to leave your email address, ofcourse. -_-;;   
And in the next chapter or so, we'll meet the reborn senshi! (What?! You thought Usagi would be reborn, and not the others? Ka'mon!) 

Oh, and if you have any questions about the fic, email me at kimjac1@aol.com. And I'll try to answer any questions. 

Until the next fic update, 

Sayoonara!   



	6. Chapter 5: New faces... same Destiny?

sama – a term of very high respect   
ano – well or 'um'   
kun – used when referring to friends, usually to guys   
onegai – please   
gomen (nasai) – sorry. When 'nasai' is added, it's more formal   


CHAPTER FIVE   
  
  


In a large office, two people sat in silence. Both were women and were very beautiful. The woman behind the desk looked at the girl – no, woman – in front of her. 

"So, do you like the change?" she asked in a sultry voice. She had long white-silver hair that trailed down her back. She look no older than thirty, but her eyes gave away too much for one to be that young. 

"Hai. Before, I knew I was smart and mature, but now I can actually feel both. I know my father would be so proud of me right now. Trinity-sama, I promise you won't regret taking me in." she said confidently as she absently brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. 

"I hope not. Now, in the mean time, go out so you will adapt to the change. And from now on, you'll be known as 'Marie'. Is that clear?" 

'Marie' stood up and bowed her head. "Hai, Trinity-sama." With that, the young woman exited the room quietly before shutting the door.   
Trinity smiled darkly, pulling a small photograph out of her drawer. Her eyes narrowed slightly and a low growled emerged from her throat. 

"It wont be long now. Everything is going recording to plan."   


**   


She waited patiently in the shadows of the alley. Her next target should be there any second now…   
A small smile appeared over her pink lips when she spotted him. 

'Time to make my move.'   


Hoshino Seiji growled to himself as he crossed the street. He had short brown hair that hung neatly around his head. He would be considered handsome, if it wasn't for the angry scowl that covered his young face. Today hadn't been a great day for him. He smiled slightly. 'Well, getting paid did help a little.'   
He pushed his way through the busy street as he reached the sidewalk before slipping the check into the inside of his coat pocket; the last thing he needed was to get mugged in this crowd. His thoughts were cut short when a lithe body slammed into his larger one. 

"Oh, itooshi! I missed you sooo much!" the girl – Seiji decided – shouted in his arms, immediately drawing attention from the people around them. This caused a red hue to surround the young man's face. 

Seiji withdrew the girl from his body to find himself staring down into sky blue eyes, which was framed by long, yellow blond hair. And for a second he found himself speechless. You could almost see the tiny smirk appear on the young woman's face before it disappeared completely to be replace with surprise and bashfulness. Seiji was brought out of his trance when the girl suddenly jumped from his arms putting about a good three feet between the two. 

The blond bowed repeatedly with an embarrassed blush gracing her face "Gomen nasai! Onegai, forgive me. I seemed to have made a mistake, and had mistook you for my boyfriend. I'm very, very sorry for that." 

He nodded dimly, still not fully comprehending what the young woman had said before she turned around and dashed away in the crowded street. 

"Wow," he said quietly as he ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "She was… she was…" he paused for a second and narrowed his eyes in thought. He reached his right hand into his now empty left pocket.   
"A thief." He uttered unbelievingly as he stared down the sidewalk where the girl ran off to. 

"SHIT!!"   


** 

  
Aino Minako giggled as she scanned the cash in her hands. It wasn't hard cashing in the check since she had a friend working at the bank. 

"Oi, that guy really must be steamed by now. Well, there's always his next payday. I'm sure he wont starve in the meantime." She thought aloud as she unlocked the door to her apartment room.   
She was greeted by three women. 

"I see you're back, Minako-chan. So, how did it go?" asked a tall girl with brunette hair and emerald eyes. She returned to her task of chopping vegetables as Minako slumped into the couch. 

"As usual, Makoto-chan. He never knew what hit him." she replied with a proud smile on her lips. 

Kino Makoto shook her head with silent mirth. She worked at a nearby café as a cook, but usually is known as Kino- the street fighter. For extra cash, she was a fighter-for-hire(*giggles*, does Rurouni Kenshin comes to mind?). But she didn't fight just anyone ofcourse, she had a friend check out the background of her would-be opponent and the hirer before she made any rash decisions. It was because of these factors was she still undefeated. 

"Minako-chan, I still think what you're doing is wrong. Even if he was a Genesis soldier, he still has bills to pay and probably, a family to feed." 

"Ami-chan! Like I told you before, it's just a little money. Besides, we really need the extra cash for rent this month because as you all know, we're falling behind. And that bastard downstairs is already looking for a reason to throw us out of here." She said, referring to their landlord.   
"Anyway, he looked pretty young. And I don't think he had any family to support, but he was kawaii though." She added as she pulled some of her blond hair up, only to be tied back with a red ribbon. 

Mizuno Ami sighed in defeat. She had short, dark blue hair that matched her intelligent eyes that were framed with reading glasses as she sat in front of her computer. Ami worked at a local shelter as a doctor, and often found herself helping many people who couldn't afford to pay for one. But sense she didn't demand being paid, she rarely brought in any decent money for rent. 

"Let's just hope we can find a new place soon. I hate living in this cramped apartment anyway." a girl with raven hair responded. She had violet eyes that radiated with   
wisdom and a temper to boot. She was Hino Rei, and usually told fortunes on the side of being a waitress at the café where Makoto works. Rei had a gift – or in her opinion sometimes, a curse – of being psychic. Many women aging from young to old came to her wanting to know about future and past loves. Even though she knew her 'gift' wasn't being used to it's best credentials, it did help bring in the rent money.   
But lately, Rei has been getting visions of what seems to be a 'past life', and many times a image of a young woman with silver-blond hair and sapphire blue eyes appeared before her in her dreams. 

She has yet to tell her friends about this, but she knew somehow these visions had something to do with their past, and maybe even their futures.   


** 

Usagi opened her room door and made her way down the hall. Her thigh-length hair was still slightly damp, for she just stepped out of the shower not too long ago. Dressed in jean cut-offs and a t-shirt, her small feet patted on the hardwood floor. As she passed by the kitchen, the aroma of dinner drifted to her noise. 'Good ol' Quatre-kun.' she thought with a smile.   
When she reached her destination she knocked twice before entering . 

Duo sat on the floor of his bedroom in front of the television, which was seven feet from his bed. His concentration was at it's peek as he played one of his many games he had stored around the house. Usagi smiled at the picture he made as part of his tongue slipped out of his mouth while he stayed glued to the screen. 

Duo cursed as the screen suddenly flashed 'Game Over' in bold red letters. He noticed Usagi at the door and smiled boyishly, "Right on time, Usa. I was beginning to wonder if you were letting me off the hook." He stood up from his spot on the floor and made his way to the edge of his bed.   
Usagi giggled and tossed him her hair comb before sitting down in front of him on the floor. "C'mon, Duo-kun. You should know by now I wouldn't stand you up without telling you first. Besides, you lost the bet fair and square, and there's no way I'm letting you get out of this one."   


After the first month they moved in together, there was still tension between the male pilots and Usagi. Quatre and Duo tried making her feel in place, but there still wasn't any bonds or partnerships forming. Then one night, Duo was about to tell Usagi that dinner was ready when he found her in her bedroom crying with a comb tangled in her bottom-length hair. Usagi was so embarrassed that he had caught her in a moment of weakness and not to mention the fact how ridiculous she must have looked with a comb stuck in her blond-silver tresses, that she yelled and cursed at him to leave her room. Duo, ignoring her insults, had made his way to her before sitting next to her on the bed and began untangling the knots she formed while trying to comb her wet hair. Usagi at the time was too stunned to move, and just sat there as Duo began the task of removing the comb from the tangles of her hair. And surprisingly enough, he was able to free the comb and untangle her hair without having to cut any off. Usagi had even found herself smiling as he explained to her how he had to learn tricks like that since he himself had long hair. After that, it was like a dam had broke, and Usagi told him everything. About her nervousness about moving in with them, her feelings on Setsuna, and even her strange night and day-dreams… 

And she met with him or vice versa a few days a week, just to talk about the week they had or feelings and thoughts that were bothering them. At first it was hard trying to get him to open up and speak about his past, but now it was like they had been friends for ever, and it seemed as if they knew each other for years. And in some ways, it was therapy that they both relied on.   
And now, Duo was more than a friend to Usagi, he was almost like an older brother to her. They even teased and played jokes on each other sometimes(when not on the other house-mates), just to get under the other's skin.   


Duo wrapped the rubber band at the end of her thick braid before he playfully tugged at it. "So, what's on your mind, Usa-chan? Have you finally come to admit that you're head-over-heals in love with me?" He asked with a teasing smile on his face. 

Usagi scuffed as she stood up and purposely smacked Duo in the face with her rope of long hair as she swung her head to face him. "Yeah right! Get over yourself, Maxwell. I was just too lazy to braid my own hair, and you owed me from that game of pool." She told him while running her hand through her hear-shaped bangs. 

Duo feigned to be hurt before he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, "I see. Well, so you know, that was an one-in-a-lifetime deal. Oh and if you tell anyone about this, I'll have to truly live up to my namesake. Is that all?" 

Usagi smiled, shaking her head as she made her way to the door. "Well, I also came to tell you that dinner's ready. Coming?" Duo's eyes shot open and another boyish grin spread over his 18 year-old features. "When do you ever have to ask if I'm coming to dinner?"   
With that, the two exited his room, and raced to the kitchen. Because in this house, it was usually first come…first serve.   


**   


She wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed contently as she smiled up at the gundam, Chaos. She was one of the few people who were still around who helped built it. Even at 19 she was well known for her skill and knowledge about mobile suits. Ever since she was 13 as she worked at a junkyard with her father, she knew she was into machines and almost anything to do with mechanics. But her favorites were cars and mobile suits. And surprisingly enough, someone else had noticed that skill of hers. So now for the past six years, she has been working for Meioh Setsuna, and even had the experience of meeting Usagi, the young pilot of Chaos. She, was Ten'ou Haruka. 

Haruka ran a hand threw her short blond hair and looked around at the almost empty garage. Only a few people still were there, who were working instead of going out to lunch. "I wonder what Koneko-chan is up to. It's been awhile since I last saw her." Haruka stated with a faint smile on her face. 

The first time Haruka had met Usagi, she had been 16 and Usagi 14. Haruka had immediately took a liking to the younger girl, and had found herself looking out for her. And even though Haruka knew that Usagi could very well take care of herself, she couldn't help but feel as though she had to protect her. But from what? .…She didn't know. 

Haruka was brought out of her thoughts by a quick nudge to the ribs. She looked at the aqua haired woman beside her and blinked in surprise. "When did you get here, Michiru-chan? I thought you had violin lessons today."   
Michiru smiled. "They cancelled, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to go out for lunch. Are you almost finished here?" 

Kaiou Michiru had been a roommate with Haruka since they were 15. Michiru had met Haruka at a concert that she was performing, and Setsuna had introduced them to each other. The two hit it off quickly and it was as if they were kindred spirits. After Setsuna had helped them pick out an apartment, it was easy enough to pay rent with Michiru being a professional violinist and teaching violin and art lessons while Haruka was a mobile suit mechanic. But one day when they found a four-year-old little girl on their front step, they ended up being more mature and responsible then they already were. Ofcourse they had tried to find the girl's parents or relatives, but everywhere they turned, it was a dead end. And by the time they decided to go to children services, they had already grown attached to the small child. So, somehow Setsuna was able to help them adopt her, despite their young ages; and now, the three of them were like a small family.   
  
Haruka nodded at Michiru's question and checked her watch. "Hai. Just let me get cleaned up first. Ano, where's Hotaru-chan?"   
Michiru, "She's still at school. She's starting to finish whole school days now, and she hasn't had one of her coughing-fits in awhile." 

"That's good. But she's still having those dreams, ne?" Michiru sighed before nodding, "Hai. But there just dreams, Haruka-chan. A lot of young girls dream and talk about beautiful princess and monsters. It's perfectly normal." 

Haruka fixed Michiru with a sober stare, "I'm sure it is. But is it perfectly normal for them to dream and talk about them while a purple symbol is glowing on her forehead?" Michiru eyes widened slightly and she signaled Haruka to talk quietly. Haruka smiled bashfully for a second before running a hand threw her sandy blond hair, "Gomen. Let's hurry and get out of here. I'm famished." 

Setsuna watched quietly as the couple walked past her and frowned slightly. "It seems that Hotaru's powers are starting to awaken. That must mean trouble is nearing faster than I anticipated. It wont be long before the others start experiencing their repressed memories and senshi powers. I better start pulling them together ….before it's too late."   
  
  


** 

Yosh, I've finally gotten the 5th chapter out! Gomen about the delay, minna, and for this being kinda short. But I'll try to get the next one out sooner. And thank you guys sooo much for reviewing. Even if it doesn't seem like it at times, it does inspire me to continue writing. So, keep the reviews coming, no da! ^_^   
  
Hikari no Tenshi   
  



	7. Chapter 6: Mamoru, a Preventer? / A talk...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon of GundumW… But I do own the storyline 

Midori - green (in this case it's use as a nickname, referring to someone's eye color)   
Gomen - sorry   
Ano - well, or umm   
Tsuki - moon 

CHAPTER 6   
  
  


Lucrezia Noin frowned as she stared at the documents in front of her. "Damn it! Will we ever have peace?" she asked out loud. She sighed and ran a hand threw her dark hair. "I don't even think the Preventers can handle this one alone."   
Pushing her chair back, she stood up and headed for the door. "I wonder if Relina-san knows about this." Noin was about to reach for the door knob when she paused.   
"No, not yet. I'll make sure this is real before upsetting her. Everyone knows how hard she works for peace. No need to shatter her dreams. Not yet, at least."   
She made her way to the vid-phone on her desk and punched in a number. She smiled grimly when a familiar blond popped up. 

"Noin-san! How have you been since your stay? I thought you wanted a break from work?" 

Since Noin hadn't seen Relina in a while, she had decided to stop by and check up on her. It had been pretty dull because everything seemed to be at ease and trouble hadn't showed up since the last war, so she decided to pay a visit to the Sanq Kingdom. Besides, she wanted to see what the foreign minister had been up to... Or it just could be that Relina reminded her of a part of Millardo that she couldn't let go… 

Noin smiled genuinely at the woman on the screen. "Everything's fine, Sally-san. I just wanted to ask you about the information I received about this new organization. Tell me, it's not true is it?"   
Sally sighed, the smile leaving her face. "I had a feeling you would double-check on that one. Unfortunately, it's the real deal, Noin-san. Genesis is as real, and as bad as it gets. I wouldn't be surprised if the gundams were already involved."   
Noin's eyes widened and she leaned in her seat, hovering over the screen. "You think so? But there hasn't been any confirmation about the gundams getting involved. At least not yet, anyway."   
Sally nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But you know it's bound to happen. I just wish we were able to put out this fire before it turned into a blaze. But it's even out of our hands now."   
Noin narrowed her eyes, "That doesn't mean we still can't put it out. We'll just need a hell of a lot more water for this blaze, that's all…" 

Noin looked up from the screen when she heard knocking at the door. She looked back down at the scream and smiled apologetically.   
Sally nodded, with a small smile on her face, "It looks like you have company. Don't let this setback ruin your weekend. And try not to worry Relina-san about it just yet. We want to make sure we've done everything we can before this thing goes public."   
Noin nodded briefly before cutting the link. She sat back down in her chair and stashed away the documents into her desk. "It's open." 

The door opened and a young man of 21 walked in. He was fairly tall with pitch-black hair that framed a serious, yet handsome face. His midnight blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked at his close friend behind the desk.   
Noin looked up and smiled happily when she noticed who was standing in her door. She hadn't expected him to show up in Sanq. She thought since he was the serious type, he would never tear away from his work. Especially with this new organization ordeal springing up. But she was more than relieved that someone else was around who knew what was going on. 

"Noin! Do you know how hard it was to find you? I never imagined how huge this place could be when you don't know where you're going. You're definitely going to have to show me around later. And if I'm lucky, I might even get to meet the famous 'Foreign Minister'." He added lightly.   
Noin stood from her desk, a surprised smile gracing her face. 

"Mamoru-kun! What are you doing here?"   


**   


Usagi twiddled her thumbs together and nibbled on her bottom lip out of nervousness as she watched Trowa from his spot on the couch. 'Should I really do this? I mean who's to say that he'll answer my questions anyway.' she pondered silently.   
Lately, Usagi's dreams have been coming back with full force, and she was beginning to wonder if it was possible for her to have actually known these people. Maybe they were from her past and something happened to cause her to block out the memories. But if that was true, why didn't she feel like she had any memory-blocks from the past few years. And it was obvious that the 'memories' went up until she was 16. And that was impossible because she was only 17. But what she was sure of, was that Setsuna knew what she was going through. 'But Setsuna-san isn't here. So, I'll just have to talk to Trowa-kun.' With that, Usagi made her way towards the silent Heavyarms' pilot. 

Trowa glanced up at Usagi as she walked into the living room. He knew she was standing behind the wall debating with herself about something, he just didn't know with what.   
Even though he didn't show it, Trowa was starting to get attached to the younger girl. It's been two months since she moved in and he knew she effected everyone in the house in some way or another, but few showed or even admitted it. But since the few missions they did do together, she impressed them many times with her skill and innocence. Yes, innocence was mostly what drew them to her. Not once on a mission did Tsuki take a life, or hurt someone who wasn't in her way of completing her objective. And that clear un-haunted look in her eyes told them that she never killed before, or planned on doing so. But neither did they. After the war in 195, they decided they wouldn't take lives like they use to, and tried to spare as many people as they could. But they will, if the cause need be. Ironically, that same issue made the others sometimes doubt Usagi's abilities. Like whether or not would she step up the occasion if she had to take a life. But Trowa knew; he knew she would always find a way to get the job done with as few sacrifices as possible, if any at all.   
And now, as she sat beside him on the couch, that innocence reminded him of someone from his past, except clear blue eyes were replaced with trustful green… 

"Trowa-kun?" Usagi asked doubtfully as she sat down next to the tall 18 year old pilot.   
Trowa nodded in response, "Hai, Usagi?"   
Usagi smiled brightly at him when he left out the honorific. It took about a month and a half to get them to stop calling her 'Usagi-san', and still Quatre slipped every now and then. Well, Duo hadn't been a problem, and Wufei didn't do it in the first place. Trowa didn't have a problem with not saying it, and Heero… Usagi wondered briefly if he ever said it at all. Heero was all about business and getting the job done. So ofcourse the only time he really talked to her was when they were discussing or performing a mission, and in that case, she was referred as Tsuki. And no one ever called her 'Tsuki-san'. Usagi giggled at the thought of Quatre calling her that while they were on an assignment. 

Trowa raised an eyebrow in slight amusement as the blond giggled for no apparent reason. Usagi noticed this and cleared her throat. "Gomen, Trowa-kun. I was just thinking about something. Ano, I was wondering if I can ask you something." She asked, getting nervous again.   
Trowa nodded slightly, "About what, Usagi?"   
Usagi looked around the silent room nervously before turning her attention back to Trowa. "About your past." Trowa's visible eyes widened in surprise before he regained his composer. He looked at Usagi with suspicion. "What about my past?" Usagi ran a hand through her bangs and shrugged, "I don't know. Do you remember anything? Like glimpses of an unknown childhood, or places and people." This time Trowa caught himself before he showed how surprised he really was at the question. 

Trowa shook his head, "I don't have a past before battles, Usagi. I thought you knew that."   
Usagi sighed in defeat, "I know. It's just I've been having these really weird dreams, and I was starting to think that they were more than just dreams."   
Trowa gazed down at her, wondering why she asked him about this. "Why would you think that? Many people dream about things that they don't understand."   
Usagi nodded, "I know. But, these dreams seem different from other ones. They feel more like memories than anything else. I mean how many people dream up other people and places that are so accurate? It's like a totally different life there." 

Usagi's voice was distant, and for a moment Trowa actually thought what she was saying was making sense. Her clouded blue eyes came back into focused and she smiled slightly up at Trowa. "You must thing I'm crazy now, ne Trowa-kun?" 

Trowa was taken back by the loneliness that shone from her eyes. When he blinked, it was gone.   
"Usagi," he said after a minute. "These people you see in your dreams could be something you made up because maybe you need something to hold on to. And since you don't have a normal life, you've made one up, or one close to it in your dreams to help you cope with the real world."   
Usagi's eyes widened at the thought of everything she dreamed about not being real. And for the first time since she's been having them, she realized that she didn't want them to be 'not real'. She enjoyed the feeling of having real friends and family. But now, as sat next to Trowa while taking in his explanation, she almost wished she hadn't said anything. 

Trowa, seeing the expression on her face, couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It was like a child hearing that Santa Claus wasn't real for the first time. He stood up from his position from the couch and headed out of the room to give her some time to think. When he reached the doorway, he paused without turning around.   
"Or maybe, Usagi… I could be wrong. And these people could be real and have something to do with an unknown past. But it will be up to you to find out. And up to you to separate the dreams from reality." 

With that, he disappeared down the hallway, with Usagi looking after him. Deep down, she knew that he only said that to make her feel better, and that he was probably right with his first opinion, but for some unknown reason, Usagi felt a lot better. 

"Thanks, Trowa-kun."   


**   


Setsuna looked at the message she just finished typing up before pressing the Return key to send it off. She sighed at the problems it would stir up before shutting off the computer. "Well, it's done. Now we wait."   
Dr. J looked at the green haired scientist in question, "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"   
Setsuna answered him with a hard stare, "It's a little late for that, don't you think? Besides, it's bound to happen anyway."   
He nodded in agreement before turning around to leave, "I suppose you're right. But I fear Usagi's going to be the one who is going to get the bad end of this whole ordeal." 

After he left, Setsuna looked at the blank computer screen, almost wishing she hadn't sent out the message.   
"I know. Believe me, I know."   


**   


Heero looked towards his laptop that was sitting on his desk when he heard it beep, signaling that a message was just sent in. He got up from his spot on the bed and made his way towards the desk silently.   


Duo whistled merrily as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. He was surprised when the door to Heero's room opened and the silent pilot looked at him briefly before speaking in his trademark tone.   
"Get Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre and meet me inside. We have a new mission." With that he headed back into his room.   
When he realized Heero left out Usagi's name, Duo wondered if she was excluded, "Hey, Heero, what about…" he stopped when he heard the door close and sighed to himself,   
"I'm tellin' ya. You would think that guy could hold a conversation by now. But nooo… After he says what he has to say he disappears like a one-night-stand…" Duo continued to ramble to himself as he went in search for the others.   


Usagi happily gobbled down a large slice of chocolate cheesecake that was suppose to be Duo's, as she absently flipped through the magna that was in front of her. She rather be on a mission right now, but since she wasn't, reading old magna was the only thing keeping her from going insane from boredom. 

'Maybe Duo-kun will come with me into town. I'm sure he'll think off something to do." before she was able to reach her doorknob, a beeping sound emitted from the laptop that was open on her dresser. Sighing in relief she ran towards it before bringing up the message that was waiting for her.   
Usagi read the mission silently while smiling to herself. 

Tsuki: 

You are to break into one of the Genesis bases near town and get snapshots or evidence of any new mobile suits and weapons that have been built recently. Don't let anyone see you. 

S. 

p.s.   
be careful   


Usagi smiled before closing the laptop and headed towards her closet door to get her black gear. "I guess I'll get to work off that cheesecake sooner than I thought." 

  
"So, Usagi wont be involved with this mission?" Trowa asked as Heero finished going over the plans. Heero nodded, "It looks like it. She has her own mission to carry out anyway." 

Duo studied the five girls on the computer screen with a happy smile on his face. "Man! These are total babes here, you guys. I can't believe some of this stuff though. I mean that doesn't look like the face of a pickpocket expert. Though with the blond hair and blue eyes, she does kinda remind me of Usagi-chan. And we all know she's a expert in a lot of things." 

"Shut up, Duo." Replied Wufei as he looked at the screen in distaste. "Are you telling me, we have to bring those women here? It's already bad enough with that blond she-devil running around, now you're telling me there's going to be five weak females staying here?!" 

Quatre tried to calm the Chinese pilot down before he begin to flat out refuse the mission.   
"It's only one night, Wufei. Besides, if we don't hurry, Genesis will get to them first and who knows what they'll do to them." 

Duo smiled, "Personally, I don't see a problem in this whole thing. In fact, I think at least two of them should sleep in my room. It would be rude to stuff them all in that small spare room we have. Besides, we don't want them sneaking off in the middle of the night, do we?"   
He was rewarded with a hard smack in the back of the head from Wufei. 

Heero, "We move out as soon as possible. This shouldn't take long and remember, only use force if necessary. While you guys move in, I'll be on the lookout. It says here that they stay on the tenth four of the apartment building. You'll use the fire-escape to bring them out; we can't risk being seen." 

They all nodded before heading out of the small room. Trowa looked back at the computer screen to look at the picture which under it, held the name: Kino Makoto. He stared at the familiar bright green eyes before smiling slightly to himself. "I'm glad you survived over the years, Midori-chan."   


***   


Yosh! Another chapter! I know, I should be working on the DBZ version by now, but I just had to get this down. It seems that more ideas come to me for this version, gomen to all the fans who was hoping for the other version. I tell ya what, I'll work on the version who gets the most votes next. By the way, I hope I haven't lost anybody yet. I'm trying to make it understandable without giving too much away. I bet some of you guys weren't expecting Mamoru to pop up in here, ne? >giggles I'm trying to be fair with him, ya know?   
You guys I rented some anime videos this weekend and I got to see Flame of Recca and Revolutionary Girl Utena (13 episodes). If you can you should check them out! I especially liked Flame of Recca. Recca is such a hotie!   
Anyway, expect to see the inner senshi again in the next chapter, and find out how Usagi will react when she finds out that the people in her dreams are actually real. 

You can email me with any questions at hikairnotenshi@yahoo.com 

Until the chapter, 

Sayonara! 

Hikari no Tenshi   
  
  



	8. Chapter 7: kidnapped! / Tsuki vs. Lt. Ma...

Broken Angel GW-07 Disclaimer: Don't own neither series! 

ecchi - pervert or perverted   
-sama - high term of respect   
demo - but   
minna - everyone   
Ano - well, or 'um'(used in context)   
[if there's a word that I missed, and you don't understand the meaning, e-mail me]   
I dedicate this chapter to Tenshi-nee! Thanks for pre-reading this for me, Tenshi-chan! 

Tenshi-chan crossed her arms with her eyes closed: -_- I can't believe you're going to risk your life by putting this chapter out. Especially since the way you ended it! 

Hikari-chan sweat-drops : Tenshi-chan! I thought you like the chapter! >_ ; 

Tenshi-chan nods eagerly: Hai, I do! ^_~ 

Hikari sweat-drops again, but larger: Tenshi-nee! -_-;; 

*******   
Today's my B-day, minna-chan! I'm finally 17! Yay!!!   
^_^;; Ano... gomen about that. On with the story!   
*******   


Tsuki looked left and right before making her way down the empty halls of the Genesis base. So far, she had been able to get at least two film cases of weapons and gadgets that she couldn't even begin to phantom at what they could be used for.   
She ducked into the shadows as two young soldier walked by, talking about new recruits.   
"I can't wait to try out those new mobile suits. It wont be long before Trinity-sama will have enough soldiers to become an undefeatable team." His companion only nodded before they both turned a corner. 

'Trinity-sama?' Tsuki stored the name and the bit of information into the back of her mind as she made her way swiftly and silently through the shadows.   


***   


Heero parked the gray van in the alley next to an old apartment building.   
"This is the place." He stated simply before turning towards Trowa, who was riding shotgun.   
Trowa nodded and stepped out the car, while Quatre, Wufei, and Duo climbed out of the back.   
"Remember, you have to bring them out through the fire-escape, we can't let anyone see us, nor them."   
The four nodded before taking separate routes . Trowa and Wufei went up the fire-escape, while Duo and Quatre headed for the front of the building.   


Duo smiled as he and Quatre made their way up the stairs. "Ya know Quatre, this would have been a helloffa lot easier if we were able to use the elevator."   
Quatre nodded, "Most likely. Demo, we have to have as few people see us as possible for this to go flawless."   


Minako stared at the animal in dismay. "Don't look at me like that! I really want to keep you, demo the girls say that we can't afford the extra weight, and pets are not even allowed in the building. Not to mention that was a week ago, and minna-chan doesn't even know that you're still here!"   
The cat cocked his head sideways and the light caught on the crescent moon that was on his forehead. The angle of his head was almost giving the impression of a sympathetic look.   
"Artimis-chan, what should I do?"   
Artimis blinked his blue eyes up at her silently.   
She scolded herself when she realized that she actually was expecting him to say something. 

"You're losing it, Minako." She said aloud as she climbed out of her bed and headed for the   
door.   
"Stay put, Artimis-chan. I'm going to go fix us a small snack." He gave a eager 'meow' for a response before she slipped out the door, living it ajar. 

Artimis stood on the bed alertly as his sensitive ears picked up a sound from the window. He watched silently, as the lock clicked, and the window was pushed up by two sets of hands. 

Wufei climbed swiftly through the window, all the while inwardly cursing the whole damn mission. Trowa came in next, and his lean body made it's way through easily. They both looked around, knowing before they even step through, that the room would be Minako's. But they both were caught off guard by the white cat that was staring viciously at them with his back arched highly. 

"There wasn't anything said about them having a cat." Replied Wufei, looking at the creature in disgust.   
Before he or Trowa could move forward, the feline hissed angrily and dashed out of the room.   
Trowa, "Duo and Quatre will be up soon. Let's get started." With a nodded they both headed toward the door, not making a sound. 

Ami watched as Minako rummaged through the cabinets, at the same time muttering to herself.   
"What's the problem, Minako-chan?"   
Minako spun around, giving Ami a helpless look, "We're out of peanut butter, Ami-chan! You can't make PB and J sandwiches without the PB!"   
A sweat-mark appeared on the side of Ami's head as she stared at her hysterical friend. "Why don't you just go and get some more?" 

Minako halted in her mad pacing and sweat-dropped, "Oi! Why didn't I think of that? Ano, I shouldn't be long, Ami-chan." With that, she picked up her bag and slipped it over her shoulders.   
Ami nodded and began closing the top cabinet doors. Neither girl noticed Artimis dash into the kitchen, or his silent retreat into Minako's bag, after he jumped quickly onto the table and into her pack. 

Minako made her way across the living-room and opened the door. She was surprised to find two guys around her own age there. One with long brown hair had his right hand raised in midair, and she figured that he was about to knock.   
Alarm signals went off in her head as she looked up at the two, and had to fight the urge to slam the door in their faces. 

Duo smiled down at the blond who opened the door. 'Man, she looks even cuter in person.'   
"Konban wa, beautiful. May we come in?" 

* 

Rei's eyes snapped open from her meditation and she stood up quickly. 'Something isn't right.' She blew out the candles in her room and wiped the sweat from her brows as she thought about the recent visions she just had a moment ago. She had the same vision of the odango-headed girl, but this time she wasn't giddy and playful as she usually was. No, this time she was swift and somber, and was dressed in black. For some reason, she knew that they were two different girls, but at the same time they were the same.   
Rei had watched transfixed as girl expertly hid in the shadows and walk unnoticed among the soldiers that seemed to be everywhere she turned. But somehow she was able to take pictures of objects and people without anyone seeing her. It took awhile as the visions shifted for Rei to notice that the girl was in Genesis territory. Ofcourse Rei didn't know a lot about the group, but she knew enough to spot one, especially with the silver bold letter 'G' on their sleeves. She was surprised by the girl's stamina and the way she moved swiftly through the building.   
But what disturbed her was the last vision she had. The girl was spotted by a soldier when she was trying to escape. One thing led to another and the girl was shot twice in the side.   
Then the vision ended abruptly. 

Rei sighed and ran a hand threw her dark hair. 'What does it all mean? I never had a vision as long or as vivid as this one.'   
She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I think it's time I tell the others about this." 

"I'll assure you, you'll get the chance soon." Rei's eyes flew open and she let out a quick gasp when she spotted the body in front of her. Even while sitting, she knew standing up, he would be a good couple of inches taller than her. She noted absently that he would also be taller than Makoto.   
"Who're you?" she asked angrily before standing up, the fear already abandoning her. "And what the hell are you doing in my room?!"   
Trowa struggled not to smile at the girl in amusement. He had been in the room for about two minutes now, and was curious about the fact that he had to speak before she noticed that he was there. In her records, it had mentioned that she had slight physic abilities, but her reaction had been what any other normal person's would have been.   
'But that's not important right now.' he thought to himself. Trowa wondered briefly how much of a fight she would put up, before taking a step forward.   


*** 

  
Tsuki made sure the coast was clear before running silently down the corridors. 'I've just about took all the pictures I could, and I even have some interesting information to boot. Wait till the guys find out!' She stopped short when she heard swift footsteps heading her way. Tsuki made a quick turn and headed down the north direction. 'Great! How in the hell am I'm going to get out of here, if soldiers keep popping up in front of me?' she thought frustratingly. She made another left turn and halted at the scene in front of her. Before anyone spotted her, she ducked back into the shadows without taking her eyes away from what was ahead.   
'Well, well, well. It looks like I've found the recruiting station.' She watched with anger and helplessness as men and women around her age line up at the signing tables.   
'Don't those fools know what they're signing up for? They might as well be selling their souls to the devil. Besides,' she thought as she snapped pictures of some armed soldiers littering the walls. 'I thought the development of military weapons were still banned since the Earth Sphere Alliance and the Space Colonies signed piece treaties.'   
Tsuki let her eyes roam over the crowd before she spotted a familiar face. 'It's the guy from my dream!' she tried to stop the gasp that left her lips, but it was too late. The small noise drew the attention of a female soldier near-by, and she silently cursed her luck. Unfortunately for Tsuki, she had unconsciously stepped halfway out of the shadows, and it was enough for the high ranking soldier to spot her. 

"Don't move!" she yelled loudly as the figure began to retreat back into the shadows. When the person instead turned around and ran, the Genesis soldier cursed mildly before running after her. 

Tsuki tried unsuccessfully to lose the girl on her trail and wondered briefly if she would finally end up taking a life to escape. 'No.' she thought almost desperately. 'I wont let it come to that.' With a quiet grunt, she picked up her speed that resulted in more cursing on the tiring soldier behind her.   
"This is your last chance, stop! Or I will be forced to shoot you!" When the girl refused to obey, Lt. Marie cursed again. 'I should've called for back-up. I must look like a fool chasing this stupid blonde around.' She narrowed her eyes when they turned another corner, 'Well, I'll end this rabbit hunt right now.' 

Tsuki's muscles tense when a bullet whizzed by her head. 'This is not good.' She made another right turn. 'Okay, the vent is up ahead. So if I can manage to get there before getting pumped full of bullets, I should be fine.' She thought sarcastically as more shells flew around her.   
She gasped when two soldiers came through a door that was about ten feet ahead of the vent before cursing her luck again. But before the two could draw their weapons, Tsuki flipped over them and shoved them towards Lt. Marie.   
Lt. Marie rolled out of the would-be head on collision before leaping towards the fleeing her. She grabbed one of the trailing pigtails and yanked hard… 

…And Tsuki shrieked as she went spiraling backwards.   
Her head sounded loudly on the hard floor with a crack and she moaned painfully. Marie smirked in pleasure and was about to deliver a swift kick to her ribs when Tsuki's hands blocked it, and threw the girl off balance.   


Oh, Tsuki was dangerously pissed off. And at the moment, she was seriously thinking of making her first kill.   
It was one thing to shout threats and curses at her. And even another to aim to kill while shooting at her. But to actually pull her hair? To yank on the long tresses that she washed, brushed, and ached over day-after-day?! 'I think not!' 

They both jumped up at the same time, but Tsuki's right hook knocked Marie a few pegs back. Before the redhead could recover, Tsuki aimed a snap-kicked towards her, tagging her twice in the chest and face. Marie was about to retaliate when she was struck by a mind-numbing uppercut that sent her flying backwards. When the redhead hit the ground with an audible thud, Tsuki nodded in satisfaction with her hands on her hips.   
"The hair is off-limits, babe." 

With that done, she rushed to the vent before making a ten foot leap into the air. She was pulling herself up when pain suddenly shot through her right side. She almost lost her grip, before she painfully pulled herself into the vent. 

Lt. Marie smiled slightly in bliss when she executed her two shots in success. 'This isn't over yet, rabbit.' She thought hazily before joining her two comrades in oblivion.   


***   


Quatre watched the four unconscious girls guiltily as they made their way back home. He couldn't help but feel bad for them, even if they didn't hurt them. He gave a quick glance at the tall girl with brunette hair and Wufei. 'Well, not too much at least.' 

As expected, Kino Makoto had put up the longest struggle and had managed to sock Wufei once before she was finally dominated. Wufei had retaliated shortly by delivering a sharp, but well controlled blow into her abdomen. He had managed to hold the damp cloth against her nose and mouth when she inhaled deeply from the strike, and was quickly sedated. 

Duo snickered once again as he tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. He could already see the bruise forming on the 05 pilot, and for the life of him he couldn't get the incident when Makoto slugged Wufei in the face out of his head.   
Finally giving in to temptation, he turned towards the irritated gundam pilot. "Hey Wufei…"   
Wufei fixed Duo with a glare that could thaw the North Pole. "One word Maxwell, and I will throw you face first onto the highway."   
Duo closed his mouth instantly, and instead turned to Quatre, "So, Quatre my man. How do you think Usa-chan's holding up?" Quatre brought his attention away from the blue-haired girl to look at Duo. "I don't know, demo, I hope everything went well on her mission. Maybe she'll beat us home."   
Quatre unconsciously brought his right hand to his chest before closing his eyes in sudden pain.   
'Onegai, make it home safe, Usagi.' 

***   


Usagi gritted her teeth in pain as she leaned heavily on a street lamp. Yes, she was Tsukino Usagi again. She became Usagi as soon as she peeled off the bloody clothes and demolished every piece which held blood on it. Even if she didn't have a record, she still didn't want to take a chance. She lifted her blue t-shirt to examine the tight bandage that was made from a piece of her attire that she didn't get rid of. She could already see the blood coming through the black material and panicked slightly. After pulling the shirt back down, she made her way quickly down the darkening street, ignoring the increased pounding in her head.   


***   


An hour later, Heero pulled the van up to the curb of the house. He hoped out of the van and made his way to the back to open the doors to see his companions trying to get the now awakened girls out of the vehicle. Unsurprisingly, they were not being cooperative… that was until Heero pulled out his gun and took aim. 

Minako being the last one out, glared up at Duo, who was keeping a firm grip on her, before looking at her surroundings.   
"Where are we anyway? I only see one house and a bunch of grass and trees!" 

When no one answered her question, she decided to get a good look at their abductors, which wasn't easy since the sky was getting dark. A sudden thought came to her, and her eyes went wide as saucers and she began to struggle again.   
"Oi! You ecchi bastards, let us go now! I don't know what kind of sick games you brought us out here for, demo you're wrong if you think we're going to participate! No matter how kawaii you all are." 

Six faces turned bright as cherries, while Heero and Trowa somehow remained unaffected by the outburst.   
Rei, trying to get back to her natural coloring glared at Minako. "Shut up, Minako-chan!" Minako blushed herself at the looks she received before bowing her head, "Gomen." 

As they made their way up the driveway, Heero stopped suddenly. A familiar scent flowed through his system that set off alarms. 

"Wait. I smell blood." The sentence had everyone looking at him before they began to look around the ample yard.   


It was Ami who spotted something first. "What's that?" she asked, nodding her head towards the object, since Quatre was holding her arms.   
Heero walked towards the article and bent down. It wasn't long before he noted that it was cloth, soaked in blood.   
His eyes followed the dark trail that lead to the front door. It was hard to see at first because of it being night, but now he could see it clear as day.   
Evidently, the other pilots spotted it two because he heard Wufei's curse, Quatre's gasp, and even Duo murmur Usagi's name. 

Minako yelped when Duo's grip on her arms tightened. She was about to complain to him when she saw the pale look on his face. 

They made their way slowly to the door with Heero leading since he already had his gun in ready use.   
By now, everyone saw the blood leading up to the doorway. And it wasn't possible for anyone to miss the blood smeared over the doorknob.   
Heero opened the door silently and they all piled into the dark house where only the shuffling of footsteps made any noise before the front door was closed. 

"I can't see." Whispered a voice…. 

"Minako-chan, that was my foot!" hissed another. 

"Gomen, Mako-chan!" she whispered back. 

"Will you both shot-up?!" yelled Wufei. 

Heero clicked on the light that was located not far from the door, and almost dropped his gun at the scene in front of him.   
  
"Usagi-san!" 

"Usa-chan!" 

"Usagi!" 

Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa yelled simultaneously.   


Usagi lay on her side, back facing them. Even if they couldn't see her face, her arms and legs showed them how deathly pale she was. One hand lay lazily against a wound which was coated in blood, soaking the blue shirt.   
A light trail of blood lead from the door to the couch.   
Rei felt her pulse speed up as she gazed at the pale odango-haired girl on the couch, and she felt her head spin 

"Oh, God no." was all she get out before she lost consciousness.   


*****   


ITAI! Don't yell so loud! I know I know, that was one of the cruelest cliff-hangers out there -_-! And, if I get many reviews in a short amount of time, I'll work on the next chapter and try to have it up this week, or next Monday.   
Oi, and expect the next chapter of Broken Angel(DBZ version) this week also.   
Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come out!   
^_~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8: A Brush With Death / Motoki-n...

Broken Angel - 08 Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam W. Neither do I own any characters of either series. 

AN: Here we are for another chapter, and to tell you the truth I wasn't planning on having it up this early. You guys have Tenshi-nee to thank for that. I think it was the long review that tipped the scale. Adding to the great response that I've been getting. 

Chibi_Tenshi sweatdrops: Oi! I thought it was because I gave you Omi-kun and Ken-kun! -_-;; 

Hikari nods eagerly before glomping the two: Hai! That too! ^_^ 

Tenshi-nee, Omi & Ken: ~_~;; 

arigato – thank you 

gomen – sorry 

(o)nii-san(chan) – big brother 

imooto-chan – little sister 

saa - okay 

ohayo – good morning 

ano – well or 'um' 

ne – used in context usually 'right' or in a beginning of a sentence 'well' 

hai – yes 

iie - no 

demo – but 

  
  
  
  


**Broken Angel - 08**   
  
  
  
  


Wufei caught the collapsing Rei in reflex, but his attention was still on the pale girl who was on the couch. He glanced quickly at Rei who was now being supported in his arms. 

"I'll go ahead and take this one in," he said. But he knew it was an excuse to turn away from the sight. Wufei silently cursed himself for being weak as he made his way across the room and down the hall. 

After Wufei had spoken, everyone seemed to snap out of his shock. Duo released Minako and rushed to the couch; he faintly noted that Heero reached there first. 

He and Heero carefully removed Usagi's limp hand from the wound that covered the side of her abdomen. Duo winced and brought his eyes to her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. He felt himself exhale when he noticed the small, quick rises of her chest. 

As Heero moved aside her hand, he discovered that her body heat was dropping and immediately turned towards the blanched blue-haired girl. 

"You. Come with us." Heero somehow managed to keep his voice indifferent. He turned his attention to the two standing pilots. "Take those two to the guest room. We'll be in Usagi's..." 

"No." 

Duo's voice cut through Heero's. "We'll bring her to mine. Usa-chan will stay in my room until she's better." His voice left no room for argument, so Heero nodded before carefully picking up the odango-headed girl. He briefly noticed that one of her odangos was coming undone before making his way towards Duo's bedroom. 

After a moment of hesitation, Duo looked back at the three remaining girls before glancing at Ami. 

"Follow me." 

Ami snapped out of her trance of the bloody couch and stared up at the braided boy. 

"Hai," she answered quietly and followed him down the hall. On the way, she momentary wondered why the wounded girl seemed familiar to her.   
  
  
  


"This way." 

Trowa stopped at a bedroom door and glanced briefly at Wufei who was leaning against the wall next to it. 

"Is she still unconscious, Wufei?" Quatre asked quietly as Trowa led the two girls into the bedroom. Since seeing Usagi, neither girl made any attempts to escape or talk. And Quatre was grateful, for he knew he wouldn't be able to go after them in the emotional shape he was in. He kept going back to the moment in the van when he felt his heart ache. '_Why wasn't the pain stronger? Maybe we would have made it here faster if I would've said something!_' 

Wufei looked at Quatre, noting the faraway look in his eyes. "Hai. She went into shock briefly, but I'm sure she's fine." 

Quatre nodded absently. "That's good. I'm going to go see if Usagi's alright now." With that he turned around and walked quickly down the hallway.   
  
  
  


Ami worked quickly on her new patient, pushing her earlier qualms out of her head. Whoever this girl was, she was obviously important to the five men who had abducted her and her friends, and she thought briefly about their relationship with each other. Ami narrowed her eyes as she cleaned out the wound. '_This is not the time to be spacing out. I can think about all this later._' 

She turned her attention back to the girl as she gently probed the wound before stitching it up with the supplies that she'd been given to work with. '_This is one hell-of-a first-aid kit,_' she thought wryly as she glanced at the black box. _'It's got more stuff in here than my own medical bag at home!_' 

Ami shook her head as she finished up the last stitch. She sighed in relief and sat back to look over her work. 

Duo was at her side in an instant, "What is it? Will she be okay?" Instead of answering him immediately, Ami continued wrapping the gauze around Usagi's abdomen. Duo helped by supporting Usagi's shoulders so she could wrap it around her back. When she was finished, Ami met Duo's agitated gaze with her steady one. 

"Fortunately, the bullet went straight through, didn't hit any major arteries, and it missed her lower organs. Demo, she did lose an abundance of blood, so if her coloring isn't back or if she isn't conscious in two to three days, I'd advise that you take her to a hospital for more medical attention." 

She stood and faced both Heero and Duo. "Also, you should make sure she gets plenty of fluids and good nourishment when she is awake. Because of the blood loss, she'll be sluggish and weak. It would be wise to keep her bedridden to insure that she doesn't upset the stitches and reopen the wound." 

Heero nodded before stepping forward. "Thank you." 

The words left his mouth as if he just informed her of the date and time. He headed towards the door before giving her a sideward-glance. "Let's go." 

Ami considered trying to escape and deleted the thought in a second flat. '_I couldn't risk leave the others. Besides_,' she took one last glance at Usagi. '_I have to make sure she gets better._' 

She nodded before following Heero out of the hushed room. 

When they left, Duo sighed heavily and sat in the chair Ami vacated after mending Usagi. He held her small hand in his larger one. 

"You'll be up and running in no time, Usa-chan." 

Usagi moaned slightly before opening her eyes. She turned her head towards Duo's voice and looked at him strangely. 

"What's wrong, Duo? You guys completed your mission, ne?" 

Duo looked up bewilderedly at her foggy blue eyes. 

"Usagi-chan! You're awake." 

Usagi smiled briefly. "Hai. Don't worry, this is just a minor setback. Besides, I still kicked her ass." 

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Hontoo? And who exactly is 'her'? Would this be the person who shot you?" 

Usagi closed her eyes and nodded. "Um-hum. I'll have to tell you about when I wake up, 'nii-chan." With that she fell into a well-needed healing sleep. 

Duo's eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at the sleeping girl. '_Nii-chan?_' he asked silently. His facial expression relaxed before molding into a smile. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes before whispering something almost inaudible, but it still brought a faint smile to Usagi's lips. 

"I can't wait to hear all about it... imooto-chan."   
  
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  


He brought a hand through his short blond hair before looking over the forms again. He'd been looking over them since he left the Genesis building. A sigh broke from his lips and he leaned back into the couch of his parent's house. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he saw in the shadows. Whoever she was, she probably was good as dead by now. He had saw the soldier go after her, and couldn't help wondering if she had got away. '_Yeah right. That place was crawling with soldiers, if that women didn't catch her, someone else did._' 

Tsukino Motoki frowned at the forms in his hands. 

He shook his head and threw the papers onto the table. "I can't be apart of something like that. Mom and dad would kill me if they even saw me with these forms." 

"With what forms?" asked a voice behind him. Motoki jumped slightly before glaring at his younger brother. 

"Don't do that, Shingo! Didn't anyone tell you that sneaking up on people is rude? Besides, aren't you suppose to be hanging out with your friends or something?" 

Shingo rolled his eyes as his older brother folded up the forms and stuff them into his back pocket. 

"Ohayo to you too, 'niisan. Anyway, I would demo I'm out of money." 

Motoki scoffed, "Then why don't you get a job? You're almost 15 ya know?" Shingo smirked and crossed his arms. "You're one to talk! You're 21 and I don't see you rolling in then yen." 

Motoki flushed in embarrassment before glaring at the dirty-blond. "Shut-up, baka. I'm not the one without money." 

Shingo shrugged before making his way towards the front door. "What-ever. I'm going out." 

"Matte, Shingo! Don't forget to pick up imooto-chan at one." 

Shingo's shoulders dropped. "Aww. Do I have to?" 

Motoki narrowed his eyes in warning. 

Shingo held up his hands. "Saa, saa. I wont forget. Ja!" 

Motoki smiled and shook his head.   
  
  
  
  


*** 

  
  


Makoto looked up as the door to their 'prison' opened. Duo and Wufei stood on the other side. 

"Rise and shine ladies. It's morning!" 

Minako stretched and looked at the two standing outside the door. "Are you letting us go?" 

Duo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Not at the moment." 

Rei glared as she stood up. "Then what do you want with us?" 

Wufei returned the glare. "Be quiet, onna. Don't you want to know why we brought you here?" he asked giving them all disinterested stares. His eyes rested on the white cat that circled Minako's legs. 

"Nani! What the hell is that cat doing here?!" 

Minako giggled before picking up Artemis and scratching him behind the ears. 

"Isn't it great? He must have snuck in my bag before you nabbed us! Lucky for me you guys didn't make me leave it back there, ne?" 

They all sweat-dropped before Ami cleared her throat. "You were about to tell us why we were brought here?" 

Duo shook his head. "Oh, not us! Someone else who you haven't met will tell you all that good stuff. But Quatre insisted that you guys eat something first." 

Makoto crossed her arms and gave them both a skeptical glance. "How do we know that it won't be poisoned?" 

Wufei gave her an insulted and angry glare. "We would never do something so dishonorable." Makoto took an involuntary step back at the intensity of his gaze. 

Minako shrugged, "At this point, I couldn't care less. I'm so hungry I'll eat just about anything at the moment." She looked at Artemis when she felt the cat tense up in her arms. Minako smiled. "I was just joking, Artemis-chan!"   
  
  
  


Quatre watched Usagi sleep as he sat in the chair next to her bed. Duo had told them that she was up for a minute the previous night, but she'd been asleep since then. 

Quatre sighed again for the hundredth time that morning. 

"If you keep doing that Quatre-kun, I'm going to think that something's wrong." Usagi said in a groggy voice. 

Quatre lifted his head and stared at her incredulously. "Usagi-san, you're awake! I thought you were still asleep." 

Usagi looked at him and whined softly, sounding a lot like the Usagi from the 21th century. "Quatre-kun! I told you not call me that." 

Quatre smiled slightly. "Gomen, Usagi-chan. It slipped out again." 

"Besides," she continued, happy that he added the '-chan' this time. "How could I sleep with you sighing every ten seconds?" 

Quatre blushed. "Ano, I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't think you would be waking up anytime soon." Ofcourse this wasn't true, since the reason he was there was to apologize when she __did__ come to. 

Usagi looked Quatre over. "What's with the guilty look, Quatre-kun?" Quatre sighed again, and blushed when Usagi glared at him. 

"Ano, it's...I.. I just wanted to apologize for us not being here sooner when you were hurt. I had a feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't voice my concern to the others." 

"Nani?" Usagi tried to sit up to look at him evenly, and winced in pain before Quatre helped her get comfortable in a half-sitting position. 

"Saa. Now what's this about you apologizing? You know that I don't blame anyone for my slip-ups. If there's anyone to blame, it's myself for being too cocky. Demo, I don't blame you Quatre-kun, and neither should you." 

Quatre smiled at her before standing up. "Arigato, Usagi-chan. And I hope you're feeling better. 

But in the meantime, why don't I bring you some breakfast. You must be famished by now." 

Usagi's eyes got big as saucer plates, reminding Quatre of large blue marbles. A sweatmark appeared on the side of his head. 

"Hontoo?! That would be great, Quatre-kun! Give me everything you've got!" 

The sweatmark grew and Quatre slowly made his way out of Duo's room. "Sure, Usagi-chan. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

With that, he left the now drooling Usagi to herself.   
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  


Relina sighed as she gazed longingly out the window in her office. She had been cooped up in the building all morning, and quite frankly – she was dying to get out. 

She looked at the photo on her desk. It was a picture of her older brother before he disappeared after the war in 195. 

"I'll have to thank Noin again for this." She said quietly as ran her finger over the frame. Thinking about her brother brought her mind to five other young men. It had been a year since she last saw Duo and Quatre, and about three since all five together. 

She knew that it wasn't really a bad thing, considering the fact that when they were usually around it meant that trouble wasn't far behind. But she couldn't help but resent that they didn't keep in touch or hang around. 

Relina smiled wryly. '_Was there ever a time that we just talked or hung around?_' 

Even now, she knew more trouble was starting up. Noin had told her about the Genesis organization, which was one of the main reasons that she was swamped with work now. It seemed that the organization had violated many of the laws and prohibitions about weapons and mobile suits, but for some reason they still weren't able to shut Genesis down. And to make matters worse, their recruit numbers were growing steadily every day and soon the association would grow larger than OZ. 

She checked her watch that told her that it was now noon. She rubbed the back of her neck before standing up. "It's time for a break. I guess I'll be able to have that cup of coffee with Noin after all." 

Someone knocked on her door and sighed in defeat. "I guess I can cancel that last thought," she muttered to herself before opening the door. She smiled at her personal secretary who had been working for her for two years now. 

"Gomen nasai for interrupting, Relina-san. Demo the representatives for colony X1109 are here to speak with you. If you'd like, I could ask them to schedule an appointment..." 

Relina shook her head lightly. "Iie, that won't be necessary, Naru-san. You can send them up." 

The red-head nodded before making her way back down the hall. 

Relina sighed again at the closed door and made her way back towards her desk. 

"It looks like I'll be missing lunch again." She picked up her phone and pressed the button that would connect to her secretary's line. 

"Yes, Naru-san? When Noin gets back in, will you tell her that I won't be able to go out for lunch? Thanks."   
  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  


Happy minna-chan? I didn't leave at a cliffhanger this time! And I even got the chapter out before 2 weeks went by. And I brought in some more people, three to be exact. 

So, was anyone caught off guard by Motoki(Andrew from the arcade in SM, and Shingo is Sammy) being the one who Usagi saw in the base? Or was it the fact that I made him a Tsukino that threw you off? >giggles 

I had fun with that one. 

And thanks goes to all my reviewers, and Tenshi-nee for editing. 

Oh, and for the curious, yes it will be some romance in this fic. I'm not revealing anything but don't jump to conclusions. Just because I'm not bashing any characters doesn't mean that I will match them with someone else from the same series, or does it? ^_^;; 

Anyway, things are going to get confusing ahead, so you never know what can happen! 

Hikari ^_~ 


	10. Chapter 9: Am I still Dreaming? / Anothe...

Five people sat at the rectangle-shaped dinner table

Disclaimer: L C'mon! You already know that I don't own neither show, so _onegai_, don't sue! All my cash is gone thanks to my new anime obsession, 'Flame of Recca', so you wont get squat, except maybe my 'Legend of Crystania' movie, but I refuse to give up anything else...

( i )mouto – younger sister

(o)nii-san – older brother

kuso, che – swear words 

ano – 'well', or 'um' used in context

neko – cat

gomen - sorry

hontoo – really

AN: How ya been, minna?! Sorry about the huge delay, but my internet account is acting all screwy, so the only access I have to the net is at the public library! (Hikari sweat-drops as the librarian glares at her for the hundredth time)

Anyway, Tenshi-nee and Usa-chan! I miss you guys! I can't even get on ICQ without hassle! 

Minna! Meet my new muse, Tasuki-kun! 

Tasuki: Ignore her folks and go read the damn fic already! Or she'll keep blabbin' for no f*#@in' reason at all!

Hikari !_!: Tasuki-kun! You're suppose to motivate me, not put me down! 

****

Chapter 9

Five people sat at a rectangle-shaped table. Setsuna sat at one end, and Usagi sat at the other. 

Usagi threw a quick disbelieving glance at the girl sitting to her left. '_Minako._' She looked at the green-eyed girl who was sitting next to Minako. '_Makoto._' Her gaze went over to the remaining two girls who were sitting at the right side of the table.

'_Rei. Ami._'

For a moment, Usagi wondered if she was still unconscious or even dreaming.

'_I can't believe this! It's the girls from my dream, there's no doubt about it!_' 

She looked at Setsuna who was sitting opposite from her.

Makoto shook her head, "This doesn't make any since. Why would Genesis be after us?"

Rei gave Minako a questioning look. "Well, Minako-chan h_a_s been pick-pocketing a few of their male soldiers…"

Minako blushed before giving Rei a betrayed look. "Rei-chan! Besides, it was only three times, and I've never been caught for my rewards," 

As she spoke the second sentence, pride laced her voice.

Usagi gave the blond a curious look. "Why only male soldiers?"

Minako winked at Usagi. "Ano, guys are somuch easier to fool! And they look and sound so funny when they realize they've been swindled."

Usagi lifted an eyebrow, "You mean 'robbed'?"

Minako pouted slightly, "I like 'swindled' better."

Rei turned her attention back to Setsuna. Every time she looked at Usagi, she compared her to the bubbly girl from her visions.

"So, you had those guys kidnap us before Genesis got there first. Why?" Her tone held disbelief and suspicion.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired girl. "Those_ guys _are my friends. And if it weren't for them, you four would probably be in one of Genesis's cells by now, or even worse, _dead_."

Rei's eyes widened briefly at the girl's outburst. Somehow it seemed unnatural coming from her.

Setsuna allowed a small smile to appear on her lips before clearing her throat. "I think this will also answer Makoto-san's question. I have reason to believe that Genesis knows about each of you. That includes your 'gifts'. Like Minako-san's pick-pocketing expertise. Ami-san's computer smarts and her aptness in hacking,"

Ami flushed in embarrassment as Setsuna continued on.

"Makoto-san's undefeatable fighting reputation, and your slight physic abilities, Rei-san. This could be put to important use for them"

The four girls gaped at Setsuna in astonishment. Usagi meanwhile had an amused smile on her face. She had learned many years ago that it was almost _impossible_ to hide anything from the woman. _Almost_...

Ami shook her head. "How did… how _could_ you…"

Usagi sighed, "Trust me. Don't ask."

Makoto closed her eyes briefly as she tried to compose herself, the action reminding Usagi of Trowa. After a minute, she opened her eyes. 

"So, what do you want us to do?"

Minako, Ami, and Rei looked at Makoto, consternation covering their faces.

"What are you saying, Makoto-chan?!" asked Minako in surprise.

Makoto looked across the table at Rei. "You don't feel anything bad from them, ne Rei-chan?" she asked quietly.

Rei hesitated before shaking her head, "Iie, I don't."

Minako sighed loudly. "Ano, I guess it cant be _too_ bad. Ne, minna? Besides, it wasn't like we were living in paradise at our old apartment. And I get to keep Artimis, right?" 

The neko in question ran into the open room door, shortly followed by an enraged Wufei and his katana.

Wufei pointed the gleaming sword towards Artimis who was now being shielded by Minako. "Keep that damned _neko _away from me and my room! Or next time I'll skin him alive!"

With that he stormed back out of the small office and slammed the door shut. 

Minako giggled, "Oi, Artimis. I think it'll be safe if you leave that guy alone for awhile." The cat only purred before jumping back to the floor to sit at her feet. 

Usagi blinked at the cat for three seconds before jumping to her feet. She sweat-dropped when she noticed everyone was starting at her.

"Umm, if I'm finished here, Setsuna-san..." 

Setsuna nodded briefly before turning her attention back to the four girls. Usagi walked briskly to the door, opened it, and shut it closed without giving them a backwards glance. 

Makoto looked at the closed door. "What's with her?"

Minako shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't like cats either?"

Usagi closed her eyes as she leaned against the closed door. "This is beginning to be too much," she mumbled quietly. She sighed before opening her eyes...

only to see Heero leaning against the wall in front of her 'Vegita style'. (That means arms crossed, with a disinterested appearance -_-;;) 

Usagi jumped slightly before flushing in embarrassment. If there was one thing she hated, it was being caught off guard. She glared at the 01 pilot before pushing herself from the wall.

"I thought I told you not to do that, Heero! 

Well, what do ya want?"

He didn't respond and for a moment, she wondered if he'd fallen asleep with his eyes open.

When he blinked, she nearly jumped again before sighing impatiently.

Heero, "I just got a message from Dr. J, we have a mission. I'm leaving in 10 minutes. Are you up for it?" he asked, glancing briefly at her side.

__

'Wow. I guess he _is_ able to speak more than one sentence at a time. Wait till I tell Duo!' 

Usagi nodded after she patted her side for self-reassurance. It had been a week since the incident, and 3 days since she was able to leave Duo's room for 'freedom'. She felt as good as new, well, that's what she told everyone. 

"Hai. So, it's just you and me, ne?"

Heero nodded briefly before they started down the hall together.

Usagi smiled suddenly and looked up at her silent house-mate. 

"Oi, Heero. Just remember not to slow me down, alright?"

There was a ghost of a smile on his face as he peered down at Usagi.

"I was about to say the same to you."

***

Shingo grinned as he reached the next level of the game, he was second to the highest score and still going. He'd been at the arcade for about two hours now and still had money left. "This must be my lucky day," he murmured to himself.

This must have set off some sort of jinx, because before he could even finish the thought, the pager hanging on his pocket went off. Shingo glanced down at it only for a moment, but it was enough to break his concentration and soon the words:

GAME OVER!!

were flashing across the screen. 

"Che!" 

Shingo sweat-dropped as he received several glances from the people around him. He muttered before yanking the pager off his pocket to see who would be killed for interrupting his winning streak. 

He read the message briefly before going into a slight panic.

"Kuso! I forgot again!"

With that, he raced out of the arcade and down the street. He barely caught up with the city bus before hoping on.

***

She sighed angrily as she replaced the receiver back on the phone. Her small hands subconsciously brushed her heart-shaped bangs out of her eyes as she looked up at the clock.

"He's late, again," she muttered before heading back outside the school building.

As she made her way down the steps, she smiled when she realized one of her friends were still there. 

They haven't been friends for long, but that changed over a birthday party two weeks ago, and they've been really good friends since then. 

"Hi, Hotaru-chan! I'm glad you're still here. I thought for sure I would have to wait with sensei again until my baka onii-san gets here. Unfortunately, Toki-niisan couldn't pick me up this week cause of his job interviews, so I'm stuck with Shingo-nii until then."

Hotaru giggled before shaking her head. "Gomen. It's just Shingo-san is so silly. Isn't this like, the third time this week?"

She nodded before crossing her arms, "Hai! You would think after the second time, he would remember. That's how it is when you get old, I guess." She giggled suddenly.

"Oi, how does it feel to be eight now, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru shrugged before brushing her dark hair away from her face. "I dunno. Actually I still feel seven. I'm not even taller than I was two weeks ago! Ano, if this keeps up, at least I wont have to worry about getting old."

The two girls were still laughing when a car parked not too far away from them. Hotaru noticed and jumped up from the steps. "It looks like Haruka-papa is picking me up today."

She looked down at her friend before smiling hopefully, "You can catch a ride with us if you like."

The girl shook her head lightly, making her twin pigtails sway back and forth, "Iie, that's okay. Besides," she said as she stood up. "I think I see Shingo-nii getting off the bus anyway."

Hotaru nodded before hopping off the steps, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Ja, Usagi-chan!"

Her scarlet eyes danced happily at her friend, "Ja, Hotaru-chan."

Just as the car pulled off, a winded Shingo made his way through the school gate. He looked down apologetically at his little sister.

"Gomen about that, Usa."

She only pouted before looking the other way. Shingo smiled before yanking on one of her pink odangos. 

"C'mon. Don't be that way 'mouto-chan! I'll make it up to ya." 

Giving him a sideward glance, she stood up from the steps. "Hontoo ni? Like what?"

Shingo shrugged. "Ano, whadda want?" he asked as they made their way across the parking lot.

She considered for a moment before an idea came to her.

"A double fudge ice-cream cone?"

Shingo smiled before lifting the seven year-old and carrying her piggy-back style down the sidewalk. "You got a deal, Chibi-Usa." 

She smiled happily at the family nick-name before glomping her older brother.

"Doomo, Shin-nii!"

That's it for now minna-chan! Till next time, ja! 

Oh, and don't forget to review!

My email addie is [hikairnotenshi@yahoo.com][1] if ya wanna email me

Oh, and the whole Chibi-Usa thing will be explained later on... so don't ask! ^_^

Hikari no Tenshi J 

   [1]: mailto:hikairnotenshi@yahoo.com



	11. Chapter 10: Dressed for Success

AN: Wow! I haven't done this in quite awhile, ne? I have missed you guys!! *Hikari-chan ducks as flying objects graze her head*: ~_~;; It hasn't been that long since I've updated has it?

Duo O_O: Actually it's been about 9 months since this fic and about 3 for the dbz one

Hikari-chan: Nani?! That's impossible! *Hikari-chan goes back and checks her calendar and her eyes goes wide as she realize it has been that long.

I'm soooo sorry minna! Demo I'm back now, and the summer is coming up and I'm graduating at the end of the month!! ^_^

Diclaimer: Wow, haven't done this in awhile also! Anyway, don't own either show or characters, they don't belong to me! I'm just using them for awhile!

Read on!

****

CHAPTER 10

She adjusted the jet-black wig that was on her head before glancing in the mirror again. The style was cut short and it stopped just under her slim jaw, framing her face like an ebony curtain. Her red lips smiled in satisfaction.

Sapphire eyes stared at the vanity-glass, scanning over her newly acquired evening gown that she received not even two hours ago. The gown was ankle length, though splits on both sides reached her upper thigh. The dress glimmered slightly when she moved a certain way, showing off soft curves and round hips on her young figure. The neckline was a little low for her taste, but it complimented her slim throat, which donned a small tear-shaped locket in marble-black. The straps of her dress went behind her neck, showing of the flawless pale surface of her back. The ensemble was completed with black strap-heals that adorned her feet. 

"Let's get this show on the road," With that, she stepped outside the powder room and back into a long hallway.

"Hn." 

Usagi turned her head towards Heero, whom was leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed. She eyed the customary black tux that he wore and nodded in approval. 

"You clean up nice, Heero," Usagi stated, a small smile hanging on her red lips.

Instead of responding, Heero raised an eyebrow as his eyes went over her slim figure. Usagi blushed brightly, before glaring at the older boy. 

"Shut up," she murmured, unconsciously tugging at her low neckline. "Besides, Duo-kun picked it out. Last time I count on him to pick me out a dress.

Where is that baka anyway?" she asked, not spotting the braided-haired pilot in the hall.

Duo and Quatre had decided to come along at the last minute. Duo claimed he didn't want to miss out on any fun, and Quatre still feeling responsible for Usagi's near death, wanted to keep an eye on the odango-haired girl as much as possible.

"He's in the ballroom already, and Quatre is already in position, so let's go," Not waiting for her to reply, Heero walked down the hallway leading to the ballroom.

"Matte!" Usagi whispered abruptly, trying to adjust the straps of her dress. When the pilot ignored her, she cursed under breath before stumbling after him.

"Matte ne, baka!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo munched on the finger food, as he quietly observed the scenery around him. Or in other words, eyeing young women who caught his attention. He threw another cracker into his mouth – which was coated it seemed, with crud – and grinned. 

"I wonder how Heero would react if I told him Miss Peacecraft herself was here." 

As he spoke, he glanced at the previous Sanq princess who was talking lightly to a group of elderly men. A younger gentlemen was standing beside her, though he wasn't much involved with the conversation as he was with scanning the ballroom.

Pretty boy must be the new bodyguard from Preventers, he thought silently as he watched the dark haired man respond to something Relena said to him.

"Oi, you know you just put fish eggs in your mouth, right?"

Duo coughed harshly as his chewed food almost went down the wrong pipe, before glaring at the girl that wasn't at his side a second ago.

Before any words could leave his mouth, his jaw went slack as he gazed over the dress, okay, the _body_ in the dress.

"Usagi?" he gasped, or tried to as food sputtered out of his mouth. Usagi rolled her eyes, a small smile gracing her face as she dodged the flying cracker crumbs. "Nani? Why look so surprise when you picked out the dress yourself?" she asked playfully, her anger diminished once she saw his reaction. 

__

That, and he looks soo kawaii in that tux, she thought as the smile grew on her face. The only thing that stood out was the crooked tie that was now slanted. She shook her head and found herself uniting it completely before sliding it from his collar.

"What are you doing?" he asked with more amusement in his voice than anything else. 

"It was crooked, besides ties don't really fit you," Usagi replied before stuffing the tie into his right pocket.

Duo only smiled and scanned the room for Heero. "So, where's your date? Wasn't able to keep up with him, huh?" he finished, as he saw the embarrassed Usagi lift her chin haughtily with red staining her cheeks.

"How should I know? If he's not hanging off some wall, that baka's stalking down halls," she replied angrily, still upset that he left her in the hallway. 

Duo chuckled and nodded his head. "That sounds like our Heero."

Heero took in everything around him, even the chatting Duo and Usagi, or rather _Aoi_. Heero grunted mentally before continuing to scan the room. And yes, he did notice that Relena was there. In fact, she wasn't even ten feet behind him, and he was absorbing every piece of important information that was passing through the small group. Though it wasn't much, since he knew about 90% of it all ready. He also noticed the bodyguard, and wondered how long would it be before he was killed trying to protect the pacifist. After another minute he walked away from the group and headed towards his two companions. 

Duo was talking to some redhead, and Usagi was now mingling with the crowd. Though her facial expression was light and pleasant, Heero knew she was absorbing any info that dealt with the Genesis organization. 

"Hey, buddy, there you are! Nauru, this is Fuyunagi Hiroshi. Hiroshi, this is Nauru. She's Relena's – oh excuse me – the Vice Foreign Minister's secretary." Duo gestured towards Nauru, who was blushing brightly at being in close range with two bishonen.

She smiled shyly at Heero. "James was just telling me about you and your wife Aoi. I must say, you both must really love each other to be married so young," she added, glancing at Heero's 'wife' who at the moment was conversing with one of the violinist.

Heero turned his attention back to Duo, his deadpan expression boring into the braided pilot intensely.

"Actually, it was a prearranged marriage," Heero told her, without taking his eyes from Duo.

Duo sweat-dropped before lightly taking Nauru's elbow. "How about you introduce me to that lucky guy of your now, Nauru. I can't wait to meet him; his name is Umino, ne? Ja, Hiroshi!" With that, Duo dragged the confused girl as far away from the nonchalant Heero as he could.

Usagi pressed her hand lightly on the arm of one of the violinist as they paused for a break. His chocolate brown eyes looked at her briefly before smiling.

"Ano, guys, I'll be back in five," he stated walking from the men in the orchestra, whom were looking at him in surprise as the beautiful raven hung on to his arm.

They manage to nod before the couple stepped out of sight and into the crowd. 

"So, how does it feel to play in a real orchestra and not having to worry about people recognizing you, Quatre-kun?" Usagi asked lightly, as Quatre ran a hand through his short mahogany hair. 

"Well, it's a first, I can assure you. Demo I feel kind of strange with my hair and eyes being this color, though I do like being able to play like this." 

Usagi herself liked the look, he reminded her of one of the many characters in her magna collection. 

Ikari Shinji, she thought suddenly and wondered what Heero would look like in red contacts and a short blue wig. When a mental picture of Wufei standing beside him in a red wig wearing blue contacts, a snort burst from Usagi's lips as she tried to contain her laughter. 

Quatre looked down at the girl beside him and wondered what was on her mind. But knowing Usagi, he knew that it was close to impossible to guess.

Usagi caught Quatre's look and waved it off, "Don't mind me Quatre, I think I had too much 'punch' or something."

Quatre was about to question the emphasis on punch when a waiter walked by and Usagi swiped a wineglass off the moving tray. His eyes widened in realization and he looked at Usagi as if she were insane.

"You've been drinking? Are you sure that's wise? I mean we're on a mission, and you're still underage," he slightly reprimanded, as he took the glass away from the pouting girl.

Usagi looked up at the young man and pouted, "I was just joking Quatre. That was going to be my first, really," she added when he gave her a questioning look. 

Usagi smiled as Quatre placed the untouched wineglass onto a tray as another waiter passed by.

He was just so predictable sometimes.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that we probably won't be here too much longer. There's not much information going on around here that we don't already know. And you know how Heero doesn't like wasting his time, so don't get too comfortable up there," she added with a wink. 

Quatre smiled in return and made his way back to the other musicians.

Usagi was making her way back to where she had left Duo when someone suddenly bumped into her. She looked up at her assailant, and her breath caught as she looked into an unfamiliar, yet familiar face.

Dark blue eyes stared down at her apologetically, "Gomen nasai, miss. I didn't see you there. Daijoubu ka?" he asked, holding two wineglasses as he smiled at her 

Usagi nodded absently, trying to place where she saw him before. Before either of them could respond, a voice broke their momentary silence. 

"Mamoru? There you are; I was afraid you had gotten lost. Sorry for sending you away, but I could tell you were getting bored."

Mamoru turned to the young woman with honey-blond hair and smiled teasingly before passing her one of the glasses, "Really? I wasn't that bad, was I? Ano, I don't know many people with your kind of patience, Relena-san. You'll have to give me some pointers some day."

*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&&**&*&*&*&*&*&

FINALLY Chapter 10 is out of the way! Demo, I left it at a cliffhanger MHAHAHAHAHA! If I get 20 reviews by his weekend, I'll post the next chapter early. It ALL depends on you readers this time!

Now it's time to thank the people who reviewed last chapter!!!

****

Midnight **Lady**: Gomen! This is even shorter but it's just something to let everyone know that I'm back. I'll start writing for the next chapter right now!! ~_^

****

Usagi **Asia** **maxwell**: *LOL* I didn't know you liked it so much! Well, here it is! I know, it's been awhile but it's finally here ~_~''

****

Selena: THANKS! I'm really really that you like it so far. Things are definitely are starting to heat up!

****

Akiko **Joy**: Sorry you had to wait so long, Akiko! I don't know if you would consider this chapter romantic, but it did have some sparks of attraction to it! ~_^

****

Naru***Mei**-**chan**: Sooo, you caught on to that, ne? You're actually the first to do so. But yeah, it kinda does… SSSSHHHH Don't tell anyboby!!

****

Hikari-**chan** (**Comet**-**Princess** : I'm glad you're liking it so far. I thought adding Chibi-Usa would bring in a nice touch!

****

Galexz : THANKS!! ^_^

****

Samantha: Thanks Samatha! You know I can't take Usagi out of the picture …. yet… MHAHAHAA ^_^ just kiddin!

****

Tenshi-**chan**: Thanks! I'm trying to bring most of the everyday people from the SM universe, but trying to fit them in is the tricky part -_-

****

Prophetess **of** **Hearts**: You're not a fan of Chibi-Usa? Well to be honest she's not my favorite character, but she has her moments. Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Koneko-**chan**: Thank you! That really means a lot to me and it's one of the reasons that I haven't dropped my fics. Tank you for all of your reviews! ~_^

****

Mystical **Jade**: *LOL* that's one of my favorite parts of that chapter, I love writing about Minako in this fic! And Usagi is afraid of Artimis because he reminds her of Luna from her dreams, and that adding to the fact that she just met the four girls whom she thought she only dreamed up, that kind of pushed her over the scale.

****

Sakura-**li** : Awww, here's that next button! But now, there isn't one at the end of this chapter ~_~;; If I get enough reviews, I can change that though!

****

Hell's **Dark** **Tenshi**: Thanks! I hope you didn't loose interest in my long absence! Or if you did, maybe this chapter brought it back!

****

StaRsHiNe: Look! I'm working on it! ^_^

Well, that's all for this chapter, until next time:

Ja!


End file.
